


复仇者 Revenger

by Karas_sin



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: Dom！Hux ／ Sub！Kylo Renkylo从小被将军煎大，直到他的力量成熟





	1. 新娘

**Author's Note:**

> ［ I'm not afraid to say That I'd die without him ］  
> ［ Who else is gonna put up with me this way ］

“抬起头，Ben。”  
Kylo猛地睁开眼从昏迷中脱离出来，他下意识想要抓紧手里的光剑进行反击，却被肩膀撕裂的伤口拉回现实。他咬牙在疼痛中疑惑地打量周围，晕眩与模糊的视线使他看见一块块反光的白色时，误以为自己还在那片该死的雪地里。他用力地眨着眼睛，大脑也终于运转起来跟上了时间的进度。  
雪地、拾荒者、光剑、基地……都结束了。他失败了，像只垂死的狗，只会匍匐着喘气。  
然后他迎接了一个愤怒的Hux，被掐着脖子在崩塌的地面上拖行，直到狼狈地爬上指挥舰。庆幸他们还有定居者号，不然连治疗都做不到。  
他想起这里是哪里了。  
Kylo的视线终于恢复了清晰，也终于看清了他面前的白色是什么。  
好几个立体投影画面正在他面前播放，从各个角度毫无遗漏地展示着画面中的人。  
他再一次听到了那个声音，从投影里。  
“抬起头，Ben。”  
那是Hux的声音。

［Ben抬起头，他的眼前是一片朦胧的白色。脖子上的束缚被突然用力向后拉扯，他不得不抬手去抵抗那股力量。“别害怕，Ben。”来自后颈的力量放松了，他的手中被塞入一个圆形的东西。Ben摸了摸，猜大概是一颗蛋。“这是礼物，为了庆祝你今天成年。”一只手温柔地抚摸着他的背脊，Ben却觉得自己暴露在空气中的肌肤很冷。“舔它，温暖它。然后，你会高兴地吃下它。”Ben顺从地将手中物体送到了唇边。］

Kylo的记忆复苏了。  
曾经作为Ben，以及Sub的那些记忆——瞬间从被遗忘的脑海深处咆哮着回访了他。但他其实从未忘记过。一切开始于他14岁，刚转变属性的时候。Snoke大人包含深意地看着他：“你果然也成为了一名Sub。没关系，我会找个优秀的Dom来帮助你克服这个问题。”  
那个优秀的Dom，刚刚成为FO新一代年轻军官首席的家伙——正是Hux。  
他记得自己被赤裸的送到了Hux面前。在Snoke的授意下，他们简单粗暴地完成了Dom与Sub之间的链接。Kylo——那个时候他还没有得到这个名字，他仍然被叫做Ben——他只记得撕裂般的疼痛，以及不断的尖叫。Hux并没有因为他来自最高领袖就重视他，他认为自己身下这个少年只是一件奖赏，一份礼物，一种认可。无关喜好，他只需要接受就可以了。  
当他们结束的时候，Hux甚至没有考虑給这个划到自己名下的Sub上环。  
太小了。Hux摇头，他没有兴趣花过多力气在这种需要慢慢关怀调教的稚嫩Sub上。他只想简单地上他，告诉对方谁是做主的那一个。然后，盖上自己的章。  
Hux在少年含着自己表示接受并愉快地射进去时，将私印烙在了对方的后颈上。  
“我以为你会弄掉它，就像弄掉你的环一样。”Hux的声音突然在耳后响起，同时用手抚摸着Kylo后颈上那个陈旧的疤痕。Kylo这时才注意到自己的状态——他被固定在Hux的怀里，如同对面的投影。他企图挣扎，却发现四肢根本没有任何力气。他开始有些恐慌地扭动自己。“放松，Ben。”Hux安抚着Kylo，“你刚刚结束治疗，药效还没有结束。”他以一种罕见的温柔吻着Kylo的耳朵，手也缓慢地抚摸着对方的性器。“别激动。”Kylo向下看去，清楚地看到那里不知何时被套上一个环。呼吸不由地开始急促。  
“现在，抬头。”Hux用手指捏起他的下巴，“看看曾经的你。”  
Kylo恼怒地盯着画面中被握住的那颗蛋——更准确的说，那是一颗罕见的血卵。他看见自己是如何乖巧地舔着那颗魔鬼之卵，只因长年在Hux的床上吃够了苦头。他记得那时候的自己是多么的天真，以至于最后亲自将那玩意儿送进了体内。

［Ben慎重地舔着手中鸡蛋大小的球体，仿佛那是Hux的阴茎。这很好地转移了他看不见的恐慌，也顺利地忽略了Hux抚摸着他全身的手。但他知道自己被套上了很多东西，也许和覆盖在他眼睛上的东西是一个系列。他痛恨Hux的这一点。因为优渥的出身，对方总是能找来各种各样的东西折腾他。每一次Hux都让他深刻地认知到，对方拥有主宰他身体的全部权利。］

Kylo直到今天才知道，Hux将他搞成了什么模样。他只记得紧紧的束缚，所有关节都被固定。甚至连每一次胸腔的起伏，都要得到Hux的允许。但他从来不知道，那些折磨着他的东西，白得如此纯洁。大片精致繁复的蕾丝，结合着银色的金属与白色的皮扣。它们无害地妆点在他的身上，像奢侈的华服，但只有Kylo知道那一寸寸收紧的力度是多么坚定。  
他看见Hux引导着Ben的手，将获取了些微温度的球体慢慢送进自己体内。Ben甚至得到了一个奖励的吻。然后他被戴上了口塞，压迫着舌头无法出声。双手在身后折叠，抓着自己的肘关节并固定。手腕连接着他脖子上的链条。使他只能挺直腰并仰起头，才不会感到窒息。但白色的束腰又狠狠压迫着腹腔，使他无法尽情获取空气。

［Hux分开了Ben的大腿，缺少了双手维持平衡使他差点向前扑倒。但Hux扯着链子拉住了他，并将他脚踝和大腿根部的腿环互相扣在了一起。他的姿势变的越加艰难，Hux却还没有停止。他为Ben戴上了乳夹，上面坠着又长又细的链条，交叉着绕过Kylo的腰，末端搭在臀缝处。Ben有些疑惑，但很快就知道了Hux这样做的原因。一片冰凉丝滑的三角蕾丝覆盖在了他的性器上，像女性的丁字裤。只不过三角的顶端连接的是臀缝处的链条。他感觉到它们都收得很紧，自己的阴茎被贴向了会阴。如果他勃起，势必会拉扯到乳头。而这就是Hux的目的。］

Kylo看着被装扮完毕的自己，用一种痛苦的姿势在Hux面前展示着自己。蕾丝如同讽刺的烙印烫着他的皮肤，浑身上下的白色装饰更仿佛一件件证据，清晰地说明了他身为一个Sub，是如何在Hux的手中被肆意玩赏。但他不能反抗—因为他们是Dom与Sub的关系，这一切是合理且正常的行为。  
而这仅仅还只是开始。  
“知道吗？那是值得被纪念的一天。”他感觉到Hux的气息又喷到了耳后的肌肤上，抚摸着自己阴茎的手也用力了起来。而画面中年轻的Hux正做着同样的事情。  
“你看上去就像一个——”  
［“你看上去就像一个——”］  
“新娘。”  
［“新娘。”］


	2. 处子

［Hux从背后拥抱着Ben。他的手抚摸着掌下身体上的装饰，令它们发出叮当作响的声音。刚刚成年的身体被整个扣进了Hux的怀里，碍事的手脚折叠着。Ben有些麻木的手指偶尔能感觉到自己触碰到了Hux胸口的肌肤，温度不高。完全不及他体内燃烧的地方——那颗卵，仿佛在他的后面融化。他昂着头用力呼吸，忍不住想要将它排出去。］

［Hux很轻易地察觉了Ben的想法，他用手指勾动着堵在后穴口的链条。“开始发热了，对吗？”Ben努力地点点头。“它还会更热。”Hux的音调很华丽，带着贵族高傲的口音。当他在Ben耳边说话时，就像一个天使在低吟。然而本质上，他的Dom是一位红发的恶魔。Hux将Ben的大腿用力分开，直到胯骨的极限。被迫夹紧的臀部肌肉将热源向更深的地方推进，同时Ben也不得不向Hux怀里靠去。只有这样全然的依靠，全身紧绷的肌肉才能休息。］

［“那是一颗糖果，你得一直含到它化开为止。”Hux抚摸着Ben的额头，“我准备了一整天来庆祝今天。”Ben相信了，他是如此的天真。以为自己只需花上更多的时间去讨好Hux，使他的Dom愉快。而且Sub总是要服从Dom的，他将自己压抑的本性释放在Hux的床上——这也是他需要Hux的目的。Hux总是有那么多方法测试着他的忍受极限，他被挖掘出了自己也想象不到的潜力。］

［Ben开始尝试用自己的手指抚摸自己触碰到的肌肤。一下、两下、Hux很快就察觉到了。他发出了笑声，胸膛震动起来。Ben缩回了手指。“很心急？”Hux低头舔着Ben的锁骨，那是少数被允许裸露出来的地方。“我有没有说过你最好乖乖的？你总是喜欢不听话，Ben。”他捏了捏Ben绷得紧紧的大腿肌肉，手从会阴处的缝隙潜了进去。两根手指描绘着Ben的阴茎前端。“还没有硬起来？”Hux的另一只手从前面的下腹处滑进了蕾丝里。“让我帮帮它。”］

［被撑开的蕾丝拉扯着链条。Ben能感觉到那两根缠绕在腰上的束缚在收紧，他的乳头开始被拉扯。有些疼，和身体其它部位的感受比，那里的异感越发的明显，Ben伸直怀疑Hux在上面涂了什么奇怪的东西。他下意识想要将身体向上，缓解拉扯的力度。但Hux稳稳地按着他的腿，像捏住了鸟类的翅根。他那里也去不了。他只能在痛楚里享受着快感与欲望的侵袭。］

［Ben的手指不断张开合拢，他在微小的幅度中抓挠着Hux的胸口。那影响太微弱了，Ben不甘心的让能活动的脚趾也加入其中。他努力用脚尖蹬着Hux，他猜测那个位置是Hux的大腿，或者更理想的，正好是Hux的阴茎。他只能感觉自己汗湿的脚趾蹭着布料，是Hux的裤子。与他总是赤裸相比，Hux更喜欢穿着衣服干他。也许是在暗示他们之间的身份差别，也可能只是Ben单纯不值得Hux脱掉衣服慢慢享用。Hux总是在最后的时候，才会掏出自己的性器展示給Ben。仿佛那是一把可以处决Ben的权力之剑。但Ben觉得那更像一把钥匙，能释放出他总是想要藏起来的那一部分自己。］

［他一直压制的关于Sub那一部分。］

［每一次的秘密会面。Hux和他Sub的那部分就开始争夺自己身体的控制权，他们总是联手完胜，然后快乐潇洒地离去。留给Ben一具狼狈、破烂、恶心的身体。好消息是，他的原力在这一次次的撕扯中越发得强大了。也许再过不久他就可以毫不费力地掐死Hux。］

［Ben的脸上为此浮现出一个虚幻的笑容，然而Hux并没有看到。］

“你笑了。”Hux用拇指摸着Kylo的嘴角，“我一直想知道你那个时候在笑什么。”他的鼻子蹭着Kylo的颈侧。“告诉我，Ben。”Kylo并不想理会Hux，他抓住一个机会狠狠咬向凑到嘴边的指甲。他是如此用力，将自从醒来后攒地全部力气都用在了牙齿上。Hux发出了一丝抽气声。Kylo尝到了血液的味道，他忍不住吸食了一口。“所以，你想的是逃脱。”Hux并不在乎手上的伤口，“真是一个非常不安分的Sub。”覆盖在阴茎上的手离开了。在Kylo还没来得急吐掉嘴里的东西时，一次电击突袭了他的下体。  
Kylo全身抖动着怒吼了出来：“Hux——！”  
“我在这呢。”Hux的手又重新放回了刚刚被惩戒过的部位。“看来你需要重新学习一次。不要违抗给你戴上环的Dom，我以为这是常识。”  
“我不是你的——”  
“撒谎，是错误的行为。”Hux用力捂住Kylo的嘴，使对方只能张着鼻翼呼吸。“让我们算算你从我这儿逃走了多久？差不多有十年？恩？我总算知道当你被指派过来后，为什么毫无缘由地喜欢和我作对了。你用新身份不断趾高气昂地和我叫板——其实是因为害怕被发现真正的你是谁吧？干得不错啊，Ben。你隐藏着自己的Sub身份，让我十分好奇你都是如何渡过那些日子的。恩？还是你给自己找了一群Dom？你的身体会为他们打开吗？他们有像我一样满足过你吗？”Hux转动着Kylo阴茎上的环，提醒着对方。他的语气十分冷静平淡，没有演讲时激昂，也没有面对最高领袖时高亢，但仍然冰冷华丽。“还是说，用万能的原力自己洗脑，想象是我在操你？你知道我发现烙印时想的是什么吗？我很后悔自己没有把烙印打在你的脸上。不过，也许我现在还来得及补偿？”  
Kylo在剧烈地呼吸过后终于冷静了下来。他相信Hux绝对能干得出刚才所说的事，因为他干过更疯狂的。而他现在的状态明显无法反抗对方。药效没有褪去，各处的伤口让他虚弱。电击也仿佛彻底唤醒了他的身体，让各种各样的疼痛都疯狂地向大脑冲去。他甚至没有办法很好的集中注意力——他的原力。他总是没有办法在Hux面前很好地施展原力，因为他深藏的Sub本性。  
但当他在战场上时，听见Hux指挥的命令时——他体内的力量会为此沸腾。这让他在战后要花更大的力气才不至于跪倒在Hux脚下。他只能更粗暴地抗拒Hux，拒绝对方的一切示好与合作意图。他还必须在最高领袖面前狠狠攻击对方，展示着自己完美地抵抗住了天性。他很成功，他一直很成功，Snoke大人也对此满意。  
Kylo没有预料过自己的失败。但是他仍被发现了，不仅仅是他的属性他的过去他的身份，还有他的本性——Hux用自己的胯部顶了顶Kylo。  
Kylo的身体仿佛被烫到一样抖动起来。他的眼球转动着，想要将自己的注意力从那个火热坚硬的地方转移。他看向了前方，那里是投影设备的位置。各个角度的画面仍然继续播放着，Kylo才注意到Hux那个疯子甚至在正下方安放了一个记录器。他看见自己在Hux的怀里扭动着，蜷缩的脚趾磨蹭着Hux的裆部。Hux发出了满意的声音，因为自己Sub的讨好。Kylo盯着那个正下方的画面，看见Hux缓慢拉开了拉链，将自己勃起的阴茎贴到了他的臀缝上。

［“怎么样？这是你想要的东西吗？”Hux咬着Ben的耳朵，他将怀中的身体摁得更紧了一些。“别急啊，Ben。仔细感受你体内的变化。”Ben的注意力被强迫移向身后那处，然后惊觉里面物体的体积发生了变化。“它开始了，对吗？”Ben有些害怕，他明显感觉到自己的通道在被慢慢撑开。那颗卵的表面甚至动了起来，Ben下意识想要用原力搞清楚他体内被埋了一个什么样的玩意。］

［Ben感知到那颗卵不但在变大，还在变红。它慢慢地用自己滚烫的温度熨烫着内里稚嫩的肌理，并因为通道的压迫挤压慢慢向深处滑去。Ben立刻将腰挺得用力，他不想要这奇怪的东西进去。“别怕。”Hux捏了捏Ben的屁股，“放轻松些，它的内部正在融化。”他仍然压制着Ben的双腿，“等它融化到极限的时候，你就可以——”Hux舔了舔Ben的脖子，“用后面挤破它。”］

［Ben的身体和原力同时感觉着那颗卵，被遮挡的视线使他更好将注意力集中。他甚至屏蔽掉了身体其它部分的感知，所以他没有第一时间发现Hux放开了他。直到身体的重心被改变，他向前倾倒，同时嘴里塞进了熟悉的阴茎。他的舌头依然被压制，牙关无法合上。Hux像只是将自己放进去，然后浅浅戳着Ben的喉咙壁。］  
［“为我表演吧，Ben。”温柔的手指抚弄着Ben的头发，一下又一下。“我想看它们从你后面流出来，像处子流血。”］


	3. 葬礼

［Ben感觉自己的呼吸越发艰难，他所有力气都被消耗在压迫那颗会动的卵上。鼻翼被掩埋在Hux的耻毛里，唾液从合不拢的嘴里湿答答的涂满了对方整个阴茎，甚至浸透了周围的布料。他呼吸到的每一点空气，都充满着Hux的男性味道。他正从外到里到血液到骨髓都被刻满Hux的标记。他想要弄破那颗该死的卵，因为Hux的命令，也为了解脱。但是缺氧令他的力气越发微弱，他觉自己正在变成一种怪物。由一堆肌肉骨骼和血液组装起来，只为一件事情而动作。那就是拼命压榨着体内涨大的卵。那颗卵已经红的透亮并滚烫，在疯狂的挤压中不断改变自己的形状。卵的内部已经彻底转化成了液体，在这激烈的交锋中震荡着。仿佛一个活物，横冲直撞。攻击、破坏。也许里面就是有一个活物，并正在被孵化。当它成功时，就会撕破自己的保护壳以及Ben，然后出世。］  
［他是它的祭品。］  
［卵已经在通道内被压迫成了长型。堵在穴口的部分因为温度降低而重新变硬，内部却因为温度差异而流动。它最大限度地撑开了内壁，压迫着Ben的前列腺并强迫其勃起。像一根活的阴茎，继续探索着内部。也许它会涨大到塞满Ben的内脏，最终倒灌进胃里。Ben感到恐惧，甚至觉得自己的肚子正在涨大，因为腰上的链条越来越紧，他的乳头仿佛要被扯掉。束腰上坚硬的鱼骨几乎要嵌进肉里。一直在抗议的阴茎也肿着，可怜地滴着粘液。但他没有办法动，他每一块肌肉都被Hux控制着。他没有任何自主权。他还没有完成Dom的任务，达到要求。］  
［他想认输、想投降。他做不到。但他没有开口的资格。他们之间也没有安全词。Ben的眼泪在眼罩下疯狂地流着，喉咙里发出可怜的哽咽，鼻翼抖动的频率快得像一只垂死振翅的蛾。他将自己弄进了窒息的边缘。脸部充血、手脚发白。他想他被抛弃了。他是一个不够好的Sub，所以他的Dom不在乎他，只想要弄坏他。］  
［Ben陷入绝望，他沮丧地开始否定关于自己的一切。］  
［他将要失去自我了。］  
［“不准放弃。”Hux抚摸着Ben的头，从对方的嘴里退了出来。他将Ben抱了起来，温柔地拥到怀里。他让Ben的下巴可以靠在自己肩膀上，乳尖摩擦着自己胸膛的皮肤。手掌贴到颤抖的臀部，两根火热的阴茎也靠在了一起。“继续努力。”一根手指摩挲着臀缝，勾动着细链。“弄破它。然后我会打开这里，你将能获得释放。”Hux将Ben向自己的怀里使劲地揉着，压迫着他的胸和腹部。这让Ben突然有了依靠。他再次深深地吸气，停止哭泣。Hux用自己的声音引导着对方，告诉他如何集中、如何用力、然后收紧、给予最大的压迫力度。］  
［Ben低吼出来。同时，一丝液体顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒而下。像一条猩红的蛇，盘踞凝固在白色的肌肤上。Hux用力地来回揉捏Ben的臀部，鼓励着他。Ben用自己的喉咙努力发出嘶喊，像一名临产的孕妇。而同时因为被集中起来的卵更疯狂的辗压着他的前列腺。他的阴茎将包裹着它的蕾丝紧紧撑开，抵着Hux同样坚硬的性器。他的乳尖已经被拉扯出了血珠，沿着细细的链子星星点点修饰着身上的白色。他将自己收缩的连束腰都空出一丝缝隙，肩关节也因为肌肉用力的方向而更扭曲。他几乎感觉不到他的手指了。］  
［终于。当Ben觉得自己将要爆炸的时候，他听到了很小的一个破空声。像是热油中滴入了一滴冰水，体内的卵嘭得炸开了。那些液体——Hux所期待的，争先恐后的从唯一的出口奔出去。它们快速地爬满了Ben的整个臀部、下体、以及大腿根部。空气中的寒冷使它们迅速地挥发着温度。Ben发出了惨叫，但他看不到自己的身后绽放着怎样一朵艳丽的花。而花蕊正中，是进入Ben的入口。Hux满意地眯起了眼睛。］  
投影中的画面停止在了最绚烂的此刻，Kylo的记忆也被彻底全部唤醒。  
他记起在那一刻，自己仿佛穿上了一件烧红的烙铁。停不下来的热度不断地炙烤着他，而他甚至无法挣扎。直到Hux解救了他——他撕裂了他身上的枷锁，解下了哪些束缚，摘掉了口枷与眼罩。让他回到了出身时的赤裸与一无所有。Hux揉着他的手腕，抚摸着他颤抖的脊椎。他握住了他们的阴茎，亲吻着Kylo哭红的眼角。他看到Hux的眼睛，通透的像一颗玻璃球。里面映射出一个人影。  
Kylo记得，他在Hux的眼睛里面看见倒影，一个畸形的自己。  
Kylo还记得那时候的他很冷，所以努力地想要缩进Hux的怀里。那对他们彼此的身材来说很勉强，不像他更年幼时那么容易。他像Hux祈求了，他说：“冷。”Hux的手摸到了后面，那个被彻底撑开的地方。“因为这里？”他不知道也不确定，但是Hux的手指继续向里面摸索着。“它们很空虚。”他想Hux说的对，因为那里的温度不在了，他需要另外的东西来代替。不然他会失去一切温度，然后寒冷而死。Hux的手指退了出来，换成了他的另一部分塞了进来。他闭上了眼睛，因为连接处传来的温度而满足的叹息。“温暖它。”Hux在他耳边命令，他搂紧了Hux的脖子夹紧屁股里的阴茎，让它更硬更大更火热。然后Hux抱着他向床铺倒去，他陷入了柔软与更多的温暖。  
最后，那个红发的恶魔在他耳边念下咒语：“我要你没有我的命令，再也不能打开自己的身体。”像一道不可撤回的命令。  
［Ben在Hux的怀里睁开眼。当一切结束后他一直努力保持着清醒，即使身体从内到外地向他抗议。多亏了原力，才能使他撑到现在没有昏过去。他用了一个小技巧，让Hux睡的更沉，使他能安静地看着Hux。］  
［他很少有机会仔细看自己的Dom，他对他的印象只有过于白的肌肤和红色的毛发。他只熟悉Hux的阴茎，用各种方式了解过。然后就是Hux的手，瘦而有力，让他害怕。他突然发现在他们长达四年的关系中，他甚至不清楚Hux的长相。因为他们总是相会于夜晚和昏暗的房间，然后通过各种稀奇古怪的方式连接在一起。这其中没有脸对脸的形式。他猜Hux大概也同样不了解他。从14岁的少年一直长到成年，变化还是很大的。可又有什么关系，Hux知道他是他的Sub就够了。而且他总是跪着，所以Hux甚至察觉不到他们已经差不多同样高了。］  
［Ben非常地平静。他仔细地看着Hux的脸，想象着昨晚看到的，那金色睫毛覆盖下玻璃球一样的眼睛。偏红却很淡的眉毛，尚且年轻眉间却有了折痕。还有即使梦中，嘴角也向下撇着。Ben不想去看Hux做了什么梦。他也不敢。］  
［他又看向自己的手，感受着原力在血液里面的流动。同时他也意识到自己身上很干净。Hux彻底玩赏着他的同时也精心地打理着他。将他擦拭干净，抚平身体上的每一处伤痕，不留任何瑕疵。Ben不知道是不是所有Dom与Sub的关系都是这样。不需要交流，只需不断开拓身体的极限。总之，Hux是一个强大的Dom，Ben承认。他完全掌握了Ben的身体，强势到几乎让他变成一个彻底的Sub废物。］  
［Ben向后退开一些，看见了Hux虚握在手中的环——本来计划在醒来时给他戴上，他在入睡前告诉过Ben。彼时他将Ben操得几乎休克，像是脑子里都被塞满了精液。然后Hux就故意用他特有的声音慢条斯理地讲述着计划——他要在清晨的第一束光线里为Ben带上环，宣告从他成年起后的每一天，都属于Hux。直到永远。当Ben说出YES时，他甚至感觉自己的心脏被扣上了一条坚固的锁链。他立刻用原力阻止了锁链的另一头延伸到Hux手上。］  
［他不是为了成为一个Sub而来到Hux面前的。他忍受着所有疯狂的一切，不是为了最终向Hux臣服的。但Hux成功了。他果然如Snoke导师所说的一样优秀，彻底挖掘出自己关于Sub的一切。他甚至被给予了某种意义上的安全词。所以一切应该停止在这悬崖尽头了。Ben用原力拆掉那个精致的环，并联络上Snoke导师。］  
［他在恒星升起前安静地下床走向房门。］  
［他是属于黑暗的。］


	4. 破茧

Hux对Ben的印象总是变化的。更准确的说，是关于他所代表的意义。  
他们第一次见面的时候，刚刚转变的黑发少年浑身散发着不安的气息。而Hux却正是最意气风发的时候。FO新一代年轻军官的首席，背后有着从父辈继承下来的强横势力，以及第一个获得觐见最高领袖的资格——都是他骄傲的资本。  
然后Snoke大人指给了他一个Sub，一个又瘦又可怜的小玩意儿。新鲜、稚嫩、不一定可口、14岁、关键在于第一次。Hux猜最高领袖也许只是想检阅他是一名怎样的Dom——如果他能掌控他的部下，那么一个刚转变的Sub就该更容易。  
Hux在心里暗暗抱怨了一下没有趁手的工具，通常他并不喜欢直接给予Sub肢体接触。他绕着站着大厅中赤裸的少年转了一圈，看他努力地缩着身体。呵。一个Sub，居然还有着羞耻心。Hux勾了勾嘴角，隔着手套抓住了少年的头发使他抬起头。“站直。”他下达了第一个命令，冷眼看着对方微微挺起的胸膛。觐见室内没有太多光线，但Hux还是能清晰看见对方的肌肤白得像在反光。就这一点来说，Hux还是满意的。他踹向少年的膝窝，使他猛地向前跌倒，手里又紧紧拽着卷曲的黑发。“站不好就跪下。”他没错过少年猛然握紧的拳头，但仍强迫对方保持着仰头的姿势。同时另一只手掐上了他的脖子，隔着皮革手套微微收紧。“听话。”Hux将声音压地异常缓慢，确保对方听清每一个音节，同时感受着掌下的呼吸也因为他的指令慢慢平稳了下来。他放开了缠在手指间的头发，弯腰俯在对方耳边：“做个好孩子。”  
少年的喉结动了动，在冰冷的地面上放松肌肉跪正身体。Hux收回了自己的手，背在身后。他绕着少年转圈，打量着他。“太瘦、太高、骨架太大，一看就不像能成为优秀Sub的料。”他慢条斯理的评价着，看着少年在每一个单词落下时都忍不住颤抖。“用手抓住脚踝。”Hux下达了一个新的命令。少年刚犹豫了一下，军靴的顶端就踹在了他的小腹上。“连最基本的服从命令都做不到？”Hux俯视着他，盯着少年在质疑的语气中跪坐好，并抓住了自己的脚踝。  
“打开腿。”Hux用脚尖碰了碰他的膝盖，“让我看看你凭什么值得一个Dom占有。”少年开始慢慢挪动膝盖一点点打开自己，他的肩向后撇，胸膛挺得更高，腰也绷得更直。下体彻底得暴露在寒冷的空气中。他忍不住咬住了嘴唇，Hux立刻给了他一巴掌。  
“你没有资格伤害自己的身体。”他捏住少年尖峭的下巴，“那是我的权利。”  
少年的身体挺得更直了，而Hux也终于愿意脱下手套。他开始一寸寸仔细地抚摸着少年的肌肤，揉捏每一块肌肉，并评价它们。少年在批评中颤抖，认可中放松。他渐渐沉溺到了Hux的声音里，只为一句夸奖就努力调动收缩着自己的肌肉。而Hux只是随意地摆弄着对方，像审视一件物品。  
最后，Hux蹲了下来，手里握着少年的性器。他的拇指和食指圈成了一个圈，扣在阴茎的根部。像一个环，也像一个暗示。“想要吗？”他收紧了手指，紧紧箍住青涩的嫩芽。少年红着眼睛拼命点头。  
“名字？”  
“……”少年张了张嘴，没有发出声音。  
“嗯？”Hux松开了手指。  
“Ben！”  
“很好。”Hux把少年推倒在地上，手转而摁住他的脖子。力道大得使少年忍不住将手攀附了上去。他张着嘴，瞪大眼睛看着Hux拉开裤裆的拉链。看上去像一只菜板上的兔子，Hux想。这个比喻使他在心里笑了一下，随即面无表情地覆上去。手指直接捅进了少年的身体，快速地转了两圈就退出了。稚嫩的身体尚未反应过来，僵硬得绷着，好像对接下来会发生的事情一无所知。Hux就着少年空白的表情毫无前戏的直接进入了他，使身下的人发出一声凄惨的哀鸣。他不客气的进出着，少年的下身很快就遍布血迹。声音也很快就沙哑，Hux反而觉得动听了起来。  
涩，就是他唯一能给予少年的评价。因为他一直绷着，没有放松，全身都在与身后的酷刑对抗。他让自己更紧。Hux舔了舔唇角，没费多少工夫就射了进去。  
他站里来，理了理自己有些许凌乱的上衣，对瘫软在地板上的少年勾了勾手指。  
“起来。”  
少年像被折断了四肢，努力了好几次才跪趴到Hux脚前。没哭？很好。Hux满意地拽过Ben的脑袋，凑到他的阴茎前。“含进去。”少年颤抖的嘴唇贴到了沾满精液与血的性器前，再一次清楚的认识到是什么在伤害他，主宰他。他闭着眼睛吞下了Hux，将所有腥檀的味道咽下。火热的喉咙壁摩擦着Hux，令他发出了满意的声音。他再次硬了，在少年的嘴里，一直戳到他的咽喉深处。令他产生呕吐的反应，Hux牢牢掌握着手里的脑袋，拽紧了那些弯曲柔韧的黑色发丝。  
“记住它。”他缓慢的抽动着，用一种比刚才轻缓了很多的力度。少年的膝盖在地板上几乎磨出血迹，大腿上是干涸的粉色精斑。他的双手无所适从，想握紧却没有力气，想要抓住自己却不敢触碰。他的手指尖抖的像握着一块烙铁，最后微微颤颤地搭到了Hux的腿上。  
柔弱的讨好。  
Hux勾了勾嘴角，从上衣口袋掏出自己刚刚获得的私印，抚摸着少年颈后干净柔软的肌肤——颈椎之上。“你是我的了。”他宣布。  
结束了一切仪式的少年被扔回了地上，将一具被撕裂毁坏的物件。他的表情是呆滞的，破损的嘴角挂着白浊，眼睛黑得没有任何神采。Hux撇了撇嘴，将自己整理好，转身离去。  
至于Ben，他是被送到Hux那里还是被扔掉，不在他的关心范围内。  
他离开觐见室，再度全神投入自己刚刚起步的征程上，并将这个小小的插曲抛在了脑后。他很快忘记了关于这么一个年幼Sub的事情，直到在下一次觐见最高领袖时又看见了他。  
少年裹着一身黑袍，仍像个祭品，沉默地站在Hux面前。  
Hux眯着眼打量着他低垂的头颅上突出的鼻尖，以及被遮挡在下面的淡粉色嘴唇。他拉了拉自己的手套，突然对少年的身份有了一个新的认识——主神脚边的使者，专门负责笼络信徒的那种。也许每一位觐见过最高领袖的人身边都有这样一个小尾巴，就像蜷缩在黑暗里的影子。即是耳朵，也是眼睛，还是一件发泄品。  
他转了转眼睛，挑起了少年的下巴。  
“Ben？”  
少年不自觉地咬住了下唇，眼角泛着几不可见的湿润。Hux捏紧了指尖里的下巴，力度大到足以留下痕迹。“你在，做什么？”  
少年的瞳孔一动，立刻松开了牙关。戴着皮革的手指探了进去，抚摸着少年口腔里的每一颗牙齿。“下次，我会拔光它们。”Hux盯着少年的眼睛，然后碾压着他的舌头。“如果这玩意儿没用，就一起去掉。”他抽出了手，在少年的咳嗽中将手套脱下来扔在他身上。仿佛上面有什么令人厌恶的东西。  
“请……”少年的脸颊浮起一片薄红。并非羞涩，而是一种病态。“请带走我。”他乖顺地低下头，露出一小片白的惊人的后颈肌肤。在头发的遮掩下，一个刚刚痊愈的伤疤隐约可见。  
Hux对这个建议挑起了眉。  
他也并没有多大的兴趣在空旷、冰冷、幽暗的觐见室里搞一个Sub。特别是个嫩到无趣的Sub——他非常有理由相信少年甚至没有搞清楚一个Sub的基本行为准则。他只是本能向自己的属性屈服、并因为天性而服从给予者。  
甚至是任何一个他遇见的Dom。  
Hux动了动自己的下颌，为这个突然意识到的想法。他有洁癖，并相当讨厌别人动他的东西。而眼前这个浑身写满一无所知的Sub，则很可能的在最高领袖的示意下臣服于无数的Dom。  
Hux感到更恶心了，虽然他很确定自己占有了第一次。  
他想他得让这个少年知道，什么是所属权。  
“那就脱掉衣服，跟我走。”


	5. 本能

旧帝国的贵族Dom们，有着将自己的Sub带到社交圈展示的习俗。那些被打满标记的Sub，将赤身裸体展示身体上的环，以彰显自己完全属于他的Dom。这是一种对两人关系稳定牢固并引以为傲的宣扬。  
而Hux的目的则与此相反。他命令Ben一丝不挂，跟在身后走出觐见室。少年的头发遮住了他身上仅有的标记，他看上去完全是自由的。而一个自由的Sub，只会获得嘲讽。但Ben未意识到这是个羞辱，他只觉得羞耻。所以他用手掌堪堪遮住下体，注意力全部集中在Hux的脚后跟上。  
觐见室外的走廊很长，干净冰冷的地面贴在脚掌肌肤上，每一步都让Ben忍不住收缩一下。值得庆幸的是，这条走廊上没有第三个人。他并不想赤裸地出现在除了他的Dom以外的人面前，但他又不应该违抗Dom的命令。他内心矛盾地跟在Hux身后，庆幸至少还可以有一段路的距离继续做心理准备。  
直到通向大厅的门打开。明亮的光线投射进来，从地面上反射着刺进Ben的眼睛里。他被迫移开了视线，抬头看向Hux的背影——Hux好像在发光，那些光线擦过他金红色的头发溢散到四周，好像一顶天然的王冠戴在他头上。而他，则完全置于Hux的阴影之下。  
Ben的膝盖微微打颤，差一点有了跪下的冲动。Hux似乎察觉到了他的举动，回头看了Ben一眼。他的眼神令Ben重新站直，一度忽略了门外的世界。  
直到他跨过门。  
侍者们、守卫们、还有一些军官和士兵，Ben感觉无数的视线穿过Hux集中到他身上。他忍不住向Hux靠得更近。各种各样的脚步声、刻意压低的交谈声、甚至还有细碎的笑声，一瞬间全部跑进了Ben的耳朵里。他有些恐慌地眨着眼，继续强迫自己的视线保持在Hux身上。但是他的余光仍然会给他很多信息。他觉得自己正被所有人注视并议论着，这个想法使他迅速羞红了脸，绯色甚至一路蔓延到胸膛。他们很快穿过了大厅，将走到更外面。Ben的脑袋也低垂得几乎要扭断脖子。  
Hux却突然停下了。“如果我让你站在这里一整天，”他停顿了一下，欣赏着Ben猛然抬头露出的惊恐眼神。“你猜，会发生什么？”Hux嗤笑了一声，盯着开始颤抖的少年，害怕得连嘴唇都哆嗦了起来。  
“什么也不会发生。”  
Hux收回视线，从走上前的副官手里接过帽子，端正地戴到头上。“你以为他们都在看你？”他哼了一声，“你以为你是谁？”Ben的眼神瞬间就茫然了。他大胆地转动脖子看向四周，甚至盯着Hux的副官——他正面无表情地注视着自己的长官。没有人。没有人在看他，Ben的脸上染上一丝疑惑，疑惑自己仿佛是一团跟随在Hux身边的空气。  
他在所有人的眼中是透明的。  
“一个Sub而已。”Hux示意副官为他披上大衣，抬脚向停在外面的座驾走去。Ben迟疑了一刻，松开手小跑着跟了上去。   
他们很快就到达了Hux的私人住所，一栋独立的房屋。Hux将人领入房间，并指向更里面的一扇门。“去把自己弄干净。”Ben紧绷一路的表情松懈了一些，快步消失在门后。有意思。Hux想，难不成这个小Sub还迫不及待？他走向另一个房间，摁开了浴室的监视器——少年已经将自己投进了浴池，并在热水的包围中露出了一个享受的表情。  
Ben足足泡了二十分钟，才想起自己的目的。他有些遗憾地挣脱温暖的包围，滴答着水迈步踏出浴池。他顺手拿起了一旁的毛巾擦拭自己，然后习惯性的围在了腰上。当他打理好一切抬头看向对面的镜子时，突然不安了起来。他会不会……又犯了错？  
“滚出来。”  
Hux的声音突然响起，从墙角隐蔽的扩音设备里，吓了Ben一跳。他迅速移动到门边，小心地拉开了一条缝。脱掉外套的Hux坐在靠墙的沙发里，正抽着烟等待着。旁边的小桌上还放着酒。  
“过来，别让我说第二遍。”  
Ben的手指在大腿上搓了搓，最终还是鼓起勇气走到了Hux的面前。Hux在烟雾中打量了Ben一眼，眯起了眼。“抬手。”Ben依话照作，举起了常用的右手，掌心向上。Hux伸手握住了细瘦的手腕，拇指轻轻摩擦着内侧的肌肤。一股细小的搔痒从被接触的那块肌肤直直窜入了Ben的心底，让他忍不住别开头缩了缩脖子。然而下一秒，一小截灰白的烟灰就落入了Ben的掌心。  
Ben被烫得下意识就想撤手，却被Hux紧紧拽着。他有些慌张地看向Hux，迎上对方严肃的表情。“下次别让我等。”Hux盯着Ben，目光像蛇一样。Ben刚刚获得的温暖迅速从身上退去，他动了动嘴，却想起Hux之前的警告。他只能选择咬紧牙关，直到又一截烟灰落进了手心。被激得蜷缩起来的手掌带动整条手臂都抖动起来。Ben的眼角立刻红了，视线无措地在Hux与掌心之间来回。  
而显然，Hux并不会因此心软——虽然他最终并没有将烟蒂扔进少年手中，而是让它照常熄灭在烟灰缸中。Hux将Ben拽的更近了些，到双方膝盖互贴的程度。他扯掉了对方腰间的遮挡，再次欣赏着Ben惊慌无措的表情。“全部洗干净了？”  
Ben立刻点头。而下一秒，他就被圈进了Hux的怀里。“让我检查一下。”他将手指伸进了一旁的酒杯，沾取了些许红色的酒液在手上。他在Ben的臀缝处摁了摁，指腹摩擦着穴口。“打开自己，让我看看。”Ben由些迷茫，为这个命令所传达的信息。而Hux完全不等回应，就将手指探了进去。  
Ben浑身一震，立刻下意识得抗拒起来。他挤压着Hux的手指，但仍然不能阻止对方手指的进入。“看来里面已经完全好了？”Hux摸索着，也同时唤起了Ben对上一次的记忆。这让他抗拒得更加厉害。Hux退出手指用力捏了捏少年的屁股，“上来。”他引导Ben跪到沙发上，趴在自己身上双腿分开，并将他的双手固定在墙上的搭扣上。少年不由翘起臀部，他不敢坐到Hux身上。而柔软的沙发垫并不能使他成功得僵住身体。Hux捏了捏紧绷绷的大腿，“放松。”他拿过一旁的酒杯，递到Ben嘴边。“喝下去。”Ben服从了命令，尽管酒液呛得他喉管发疼，嗓子发烫。少年的眼睛又红了，连带着脸颊也布满微醺的粉色。Hux又继续灌了他一杯酒。  
酒精的作用很快，Ben再也无法绷紧自己的肌肉。他开始发软，几乎要坐进Hux怀里。当他下坠时，却坐在了Hux有些冷的手上。那股凉意缓解了酒所引发的燥热，Ben没控制住自己得蹭了蹭。这个几乎可以称为坦率的举动引得Hux发笑。他用手指浅浅地戳着穴口，看着Ben又像受惊的小鹿一样立刻立了起来。  
“这么敏感，是有多少人填满过你这里？”他另一只手搭在少年腰上，压制着他不能起身。  
Ben对Hux的问题感到疑惑，但他还是立刻摇了摇头，甚至难得开口补充了一句：“只有你……”他顿了顿，“我是，你的Sub……”  
让人满意的答案。预料之外，又是意料之中。Hux不确定最高领袖准备了多少个这样的Sub，他们又接受着怎样的训练。至少Hux的观察告诉自己，他的这个少年可不是那种麻木的奴隶。他有着相当完整的自我，又带着很大一部分青春期的迷茫，以及对Sub的一无所知。这样的人，被指给自己。Hux玩味地舔了舔嘴角。也许他在接受最高领袖馈赠的同时，还可以通过Ben来揣测上意？  
“很好，那让我来教教你——”Hux做出决定的同时，将自己的手指再一次探进了少年体内。开始发热软化的身体终于不再抗拒Hux，软绵地包裹住了Hux。“我的规矩。”  
Ben骑在Hux的手上，全身热软得使不上一丝力气。连想要彻底趴到Hux胸口都做不到，因为Hux的另一只手抓紧了他的腰，阻挡着他。他全部的重心都只能集中在身后，和膝盖上。这让他抖得像片风中的叶子。  
酒所引发的晕眩搅糊了他的大脑，还有下半身不断涌起的热潮。除了他的属性转变那天，他从未再体验过这种感觉。而现在，Hux在他体内肆意的手指令他重温了初潮的记忆。他低头看见自己的小阴茎翘着，不断滴落出像眼泪一样的液体，甚至将Hux的裆部搞湿了一片。他知道那片湿润的面料下覆盖着的是什么，事实上那里早就被撑起来了。Ben有些害怕，又想要摆脱这种困境，他不断难耐地在Hux手上扭动着身体。  
“想要吗？”Hux的声音在他耳边炸开，惊的Ben吓了一跳。他不知道Hux说的是什么，只是本能的点头。“自己来？”Ben更加的迷茫了。他想看向Hux，却没能成功的抬起头。他的脑袋被摁在了Hux的肩膀上，接着体内的手也撤出了。Ben立刻就感觉到了空虚，他不由将屁股撅得更高。Hux却解下了他的手。他被Hux抱了起来，腾空的感觉顿时让他的酒醒了。但身体仍然是软的。更奇怪的是身后火热的要命。他忍不住搂住Hux，直到身体被放进柔软的床铺里。


	6. 蜕变

Hux几乎操了Ben一整晚。他引导着少年的欲望，并同时让他学会如何服侍Dom。嘴，手，还有下面该如何容纳Hux的阴茎。痛苦没有令他哭泣，快感却让Ben泪流不止。他的身体被Hux掌握着，每一处敏感都被发掘。青涩的果子在Hux的灌溉下迅速成熟，并跌进了欲望的腐土里。“舒服吗？”Ben点头。“喜欢吗？”Ben继续点头。“还要吗？”Ben仍然点头。不管Hux问什么问题，他好像都只会点头。“记住这一切是谁给你的。”Hux抽动着自己埋进少年体内的部分，舔着他的眼泪。“给我好好记住。”  
“Yes, Hux。”  
Hux勾了勾嘴角，没有反驳少年的称呼。因为Ben已经变成了他怀中彻底瘫软的一团，任凭揉捏。Hux甚至好心情的将他清理干净，并让少年睡在自己怀里，温柔抚摸着他的背脊。Ben将自己的手脚都缠到了Hux身上，像一个肌肤接触饥渴患者。同时对于一个Sub来说，胆子简直大得可恶。  
他们彼此安静地依偎到黎明，直到第一缕恒星光升起前。Ben条件反射地睁开了眼。少年迅速从极度疲倦的沉眠中脱离了出来，一点也不像他离开浴池时的纠结。他轻手轻脚地退出了Hux的怀抱，向床沿摸去。“去哪里？”Hux一把拽住了Ben的胳膊，吓了对方一跳。  
“回去。”他小声的回答，声音带着沙哑。“哪里？”Hux耐着性子再问了一次。“Snoke大人……”  
Hux松开了手。  
少年如愿下了床，然后愣在床边。他来的时候一丝不挂，想要离开的时候自然也没有任何衣服会准备在一旁。他有些为难，下意识就看向了Hux。  
Hux靠着床头坐了起来，在黑暗中点燃一只烟。  
“穿我的外套回去。”  
Ben向搭着大衣的沙发走去，他迈出第一步才意识到全身有多酸软，这让他踏出第二步时放慢了许多。最终他成功的将自己裹进了Hux的外套，准备离去。“下一次。”Hux叫住了Ben，“直接到这里来。”Ben站在门口回头看了Hux一眼，点了点头。然后又意识到对方可能看不见，于是张开了嘴。“Yes, Hux.”  
少年的身影消失在门外，Hux却坐在床上琢磨着刚发生的一切。训练有素，是他能想到的第一个词。Ben在黑暗中灵活得像只猫，仿佛不需要依靠光线就能视物。Hux下床摁开显示器，目睹了一辆高级别的穿梭机接走了Ben，并向Snoke的黑暗殿堂驶去。像一只归巢的小鸟。  
有意思，Hux勾起嘴角。也许这个少年值得他多花一点时间。  
之后小Sub和Hux的见面时间就逐渐固定了起来，通常是10至15天一次。Ben会裹着自己的黑袍乖乖等在Hux的住所，等着他的Dom。表面看上去，他们几乎像一对关系稳定的情侣。然而Hux并不会每次都操Ben，毕竟对方还小。但他仍然会选择用一些小玩意儿开发Ben的承受力。少年的身体拥有很好的韧性，以及逐渐漂亮起来的肌肉。这扩大了他们可选择的范围。当然有些时候，Ben大胆到敢主动爬到Hux身上求欢时，会获得非常严厉的惩罚。Hux用鞭子狠狠地教导了Ben，性是只能由Dom给予Sub的东西。自渎被绝对禁止，连勃起都必须得到准许才可以。他需要成为那种只会在Hux的触碰下发情的优秀Sub，而不是沉溺在欲望里的废物。这个度显然很难把握，但Hux有各种各样的方法帮助他。有一段时间，Ben甚至一见到Hux就忍不住发抖。但他仍然坚持出现在Hux面前，维持着他们之间依靠单方面来保持的会面。  
Hux几乎因此对Ben刮目相看。他可以确定的是，这个少年绝不是那种可以随意抛弃的Sub。有一些时候，他在外执行任务。会突然收到比预期早很多的返回命令。然后过不了几天，Ben就会出现在他的房间里。托此之福，Hux从未远离过权力的核心区域。他爬得比同龄人都快，远远超过了他的年纪应该得到的品级。坏处当然也有，他缺少一些大的功勋来证明自己。不过Hux并不着急，最高领袖的看重与建立核心权利圈的势力是他更需要的，作为FO内部的未来鹰派势力代表，他还有很多事情要做。  
一切都很顺利。直到有一次，一位同僚激怒了Hux。  
对方仗着自己傲人的体型和刚刚在前线获取的军功狠狠羞辱了Hux一番，在大庭广众之下。他称Hux为只会躲在背后算计的小鬼，甚至还故意撞了Hux一下。非人体型所蕴藏的力量，差点使Hux跌倒。他的副官隐蔽地扶住了Hux，但不争的事实是Hux确实后退了半步。这半步几乎烧红了Hux的眼睛。他长年面无表情的脸彻底崩紧了，向下撇着的嘴角抖地异常厉害。  
对方粗鲁地向地板唾了一口，高声宣扬着鹰派一点儿也不需要Hux这种，靠着父辈光环只会在最高领袖脚边打报告的小人。放肆的笑声充满了整个大厅，敌对派系的军官们也热衷于看Hux难得的笑话。毕竟Hux在他们头上踩了太久，而最高领袖对他甚至偏爱到了专门赐予一个Sub的地步。  
“等着瞧吧。”对方挥舞着自己野兽般的肢体，蔑视着Hux。“不管是你的首席位置，还是那个可爱的Sub。都很快会是我的。”他冲Hux挥舞拳头，嚣张地带着同伙离去。  
Hux的手收紧又松开，克制自己不要拔出武器给对方那个愚蠢的大脑袋来上一枪。他低声咒骂了一句没教养的杂种，返回了住所。  
Ben恰好在同一天等待着自己的Dom给予管教，他不幸的撞到了枪口上。恼怒的Hux第一次毫无理由地将已经16岁的少年踹倒在地上，并翻出了最坚硬的长鞭。他将Ben抽得浑身是伤，疯狂地发泄着自己的情绪。当他一直挥舞鞭子挥到手臂酸痛时，才喘着气停下。失态的Hux彻底吓到了Ben。  
Hux看着对方的脸色满是疑惑、不解与恐惧，并痛苦地蜷缩成一团。在他们长达两年的相处中，他很少将少年伤的这么重过。这令他更加烦躁，第一次主动让对方滚。  
少年哆嗦着爬离了Hux的房间，那些关节上血淋淋的伤口几乎令他无法行走。但他还是咬着牙忍住眼泪快速离开。这刺激了Hux，他怒吼了出来。“你永远别想逃离我！你是我的！”他拽着Ben的头发将他拖回了床上，粗暴的掏出性器操进少年的体内。Ben终于无法承受地惨叫了起来，Hux不耐烦地咬在那些伤口上。血液几乎染红了整个床铺。  
而Ben最后是被抬走的。  
第二天，最高领袖就召见了Hux。  
“你让我很失望。”Snoke居高临下注视着恢复冷静的Hux，手指不满地敲打着椅子扶手。“如果不是种族的原因，我会考虑换一个人去指导他。”Hux非常清楚Snoke说的是谁，并为心里的结论绷紧了下颌。他恍然间发现，Ben不是给予首席的奖励，而是反过来的。那个瘦小的Sub远比Hux预料的更加重要，甚至并不是属于某一个Dom的。他是Snoke的，Hux突然意识到。只是因为自己合适，他才得到了最高领袖的更多垂青并一直停留在权力核心。  
“你是优秀的，Hux。希望接下来你依然谨慎，我不想再看到类似的情况发生。”  
Hux有些狼狈地退出了觐见室。在走廊短暂地沉默了一会儿，他就很快在心里滋生出新的野心。  
明明只是个Sub而已！还是他的Sub！他要牢牢地把握住少年，同时霸占他背后所代表的一切意义！  
但是Ben在接下来的一个月里都没有出现在Hux面前。Hux并不是很担心，他借此更专注于事业。因为他明白最高领袖的意思，在他下次犯错之前。Ben仍然是他的。而同时Hux也注意到，因为从未掩藏过Ben的存在于来历，他已经吸引了太多来自FO内部的敌意。是时候低调一些了，Hux想。他给自己争取了一个前往偏僻战场的机会。  
那是一个关于刚被征服的原始星球的镇压任务，要在短期内完成并不是很容易。但对Hux来说很轻松，驯兽与血腥镇压一向是他擅长的。鹰派的长官们看好Hux从来都是因为他极端主义的手段完美符合他们的理念。甚至从某种意义上来说，Hux就是这么被培养出来的。他只犯过那么一次小错误，失误在过于自信的错误判断上。  
但Hux没料到的是，一架指挥官级别的穿梭机载着Ben出现在他面前。Hux更好奇了，关于Ben的身份。连战争资源都不会被轻易运送到此的时刻，他的Sub居然能乘坐着如此高级别的座驾前来。身边甚至还跟着一位伦武士团成员——那可是最高领袖的私人部队，里面全是Snoke亲自搜罗而来的怪物。包括传说中那位血统高贵的原力者——虽然对方屠戮了新绝地学徒的事迹一直在FO内部流传，但没人亲眼见过本尊。或者应该说，没有见过后还活着的人。  
Hux面无表情地将Ben领进自己在战舰上的临时住所。即使隔了三个月没见，他还是能轻易察觉到少年在黑袍下的颤抖。Hux在心里得意地微笑了起来，甚至有闲心仔细观察起对方来。  
两年中几乎没什么变化的Ben似乎突然长高了一些。即使他低垂着的头颅，但还是能轻易看出一些变化。Hux意识到少年要开始成长了。拉长身高、嗓音变低、还有发育性器。Hux突然有些期待自己的Sub将渐渐变成什么模样。


	7. 陷阱

Hux上前靠近Ben的时候，对方下意识的后退了一小步。Hux眯了眯眼，意识到自己真的吓到了无辜的小Sub。他伸手拽住对方胳膊，“我不会道歉的。”他盯着Ben，对方为躲避他的视线而不敢抬起头。“Dom对Sub做任何事，都是允许的。”他将Ben拉进自己怀里。“我希望你记住这一点。”他扯掉了少年的黑袍，将他推倒在床上。Ben立刻闭着眼蜷缩起来。他不知道等待自己的是什么，也许再次出现在Hux面前就已经耗费了他全部的勇气。所以他也没预料到自己获得的是一个温柔的拥抱。“不准害怕我。”他亲吻着Ben的头顶，将少年的脑袋按进自己怀里。  
Hux抚摸着那些已经完全消失的伤口，手指精准划过它们曾经出现的位置。Ben迷惑于这样的行为，但仍逐渐平静了下来。他不再颤抖了。“你是我的。”Hux在少年耳边述说，“我的。”他不断重复，又像在说给自己听。Ben彻底在Hux怀里放松了下来，他忍不住用指尖挠了挠Hux的胸口。他获得了一个温热的吻。  
第二天，少年再次离开了。与来时的小心翼翼不同，Ben的脚步轻松了许多。  
Hux一直将对方送上了穿梭舰，并与那位戴着头盔的伦武士点头示意。他没有去刻意讨好这位没下过舰的神秘人物，他的注意力都在自己的Sub身上。  
“回去乖乖等着我。”他亲吻了一下Ben的面颊，愉快地转身离开。因为Hux知道，他将自己的Sub抓得更紧了。事实也证明如此，之后的两年他们相处的更融洽了。虽然见面的间隔时间变得长了许多，因为Hux开始频繁的加入前线作战任务。他用自己残酷的手段快速地征服了更多星球势力，获得了鹰派内部更高度的支持和认同。FO内部充满了对Hux的敬畏。到Ben将满18岁时，他距离将军的位置只有一步之遥。Hux满怀信心地坚信，自己有把握将Ben永远留下。他不想再看着自己的Sub离开身边，连夜返回最高领袖处——那是对Dom尊严的挑衅。他相信Ben会做出正确的选择。  
但从非正常的沉睡中醒来时，映入眼睛的是一个破碎的环。  
Snoke对此的解释是：“你的任务完成了，Hux。你做得很好。”最高领袖嘴角的笑容像是看破了Hux隐藏的那些小心思，他补偿一般授予了Hux将军的职位。  
Hux怀抱着巨大的愤怒与失望返回了住所，砸坏了房间里所有的设施。他再也没有见过自己的Sub，Ben仿佛消失了一样再也没出现过。但Hux知道对方没死，凭借者Dom与Sub之间微妙的联系。他的心里点燃了一个火种，更大的野心和更宏伟的计划。他不会让这一切轻易过去。  
Hux成为了更积极的战争疯子，强势霸占着所有到手的资源和势力。鹰派在FO内部壮大的无人敢招惹，Hux也站到了更多年纪远比他大得多的人头上。一人之下，万人之上。但他再也不会像年轻时那样容易骄傲了，他只相信能紧握在手里的东西——比如弑星者计划。  
在那一夜过去差不多四年后，Hux第一次见到了传说中的人物——伦武士大师，KyloRen。继承了达斯维达的原力者。对方高大的像一具雕像，隐藏在黑色头盔与长袍下。散发着危险的气息，并拒绝一切示好只跪在Snoke脚下。红色十字光剑很快在FO的战场上威名远扬。  
Hux远远观察过这位神秘人物，也和他共事在同一个战场过。亲眼目睹黑暗原力令Hux有些遗憾对方不属于自己的势力。而且伦武士看上去非常难以掌握，因为足够强大。力量，在FO内总是能代表一切。像当初讽刺过Hux的那个家伙，还没等Hux出手就变成了灰烬。据说就是因为冲撞了这位大人物。再高的军阶在对方眼里，都等同于垃圾可任意践踏。Hux对此的评价只有愚蠢，作为一名种族主义者他当然也很乐意不用再看到那恶心的身影。  
不过Hux没想到的是，Snoke会在此三年后突然空降Kylo Ren成为Hux部队里的指挥官之一，并加入他手中已进入最终阶段的弑星者计划。当他们一起接受任务时，Hux甚至还看到了对方隐藏在头盔之下的面孔。他扫了一眼，在心里对那头黑发撇了撇嘴。他本以为维达的血脉会是金发。至于对方的脸，也没有太多想法。他更多的是在暗自思忖自己是否被察觉到了什么。但Ren入驻后，独来独往地又不像出于监管目的。况且，在原力者面前。秘密总是很难掩藏。  
Hux庆幸伦武士对基地的建设没有太多兴趣，甚至对整个Hux的势力也没有兴趣——包括Hux本人。他大多时间都待在太空里，定居者舰上。然后阴沉得执行任务，或安静地待在房间里冥想。整个人散发着暴躁乖戾，使人畏惧。同时也几乎无视了周围的一切。  
Hux有时候甚至认为对方特别抗拒自己。因为每当他向Ren传递出合作的意向时，对方都显得异常烦躁。他还热衷于在Snoke面前讽刺Hux，Hux当然也毫不客气地回击对方。他们很快就相处的两看相厌。  
Hux原以为无法拉拢的KyloRen只是他野心计划上的一颗绊脚石——事实证明也确实如此，只要一想到弑星者的毁灭，他就恨不得亲手用最痛苦的方法弄死对方！——他没有料到的是黑色头盔隐藏起来的的另一个身份。  
当白兵们将昏迷的Ren从雪地上架起时，Hux拾起光剑剑柄阴沉地跟在后面。如果不是Snoke的命令，失去弑星者的他也需要更多筹码回到总部进行周旋——Hux咬牙盯着前面那个狼狈的身影，破损的武士袍在风雪中翻滚着，露出了掩藏在下面的皮肤。白的和脚下的雪地一样，Hux想。他一边握着剑柄，努力控制着怒火让自己不要向对方捅过去。一边死死盯着那片裸露出来的后颈肌肤，那里裸露着看上去异常脆弱的脖子。  
直到风吹起Ren的头发，一个熟悉的疤痕露出了踪迹……  
Hux的第一反应是冲上去将Kylo Ren一脚踹倒在雪地里。两个白兵不知所措地看着突然失控的长官，不确定自己是否该上去继续扶起伦武士。弑星者毁灭的震动每一秒都在从脚下传来，但Hux还是忍不住上前扒开了KyloRen后颈的头发。他瞪大眼睛看着那个印章，然后猛地拽紧Ren的头发将他的脑袋从雪地里提了起来。他仔细看着那张被红色伤痕划开的脸，胸中燃烧的火焰越来越旺。  
KyloRen在这疼痛中清醒了过来。他虚弱地看着占满视线的面孔，一声“Hux”下意识就逸出了口。Hux丧失理智地将光剑剑柄抵在了Kylo Ren的下巴上，只要他手指一动，红色的光束就会冲破他手中的脑袋。杀了他的念头，瞬间占满了Hux的大脑。而Ren完全没有意识到自己的生命危在旦夕。他垂下了眼睛，呢喃着“疼”。  
［“Hux，疼。”］  
这像一句魔咒，唤醒了Hux的记忆。他下颌绷紧的几乎要将自己咬出血，撤掉光剑改将手掐上伦武士的脖子。他暴怒地拖着KyloRen在雪地里前行，力道大到让对方下意识挣扎。  
白兵们慌张地跟在两位长官旁边，完全不知道该怎么办。而Hux走出一段距离后就冷静了下来，他总是很快就能冷静，即使面无表情的掩饰下是一颗疯狂运转的大脑以及海啸般的愤怒。他用下巴示意白兵们将Kylo Ren抬起，自己走在前面踏上了指挥舰。  
他们撤离了弑星者。  
Hux背着手站在舷窗前，冷漠地看着自己的心血一点点毁灭，炸成宇宙中一朵小小的烟火。连带着上面大部分无法撤离的队伍——Hux的亲兵。  
同时也带着他的野心。  
如果未来的尽头是深渊，那他一定会拉上足够的陪葬。Hux在心里发誓，必须有人将为此付出代价。


	8. 自缚

Kylo以为Hux会折磨他。但除了那一次电击与胯下的暗示外，Hux并没有做太多的举动。他关掉了投影器，让房间恢复了黑暗。空气里安静的只能听到呼吸声，以及Kylo自己的心跳声。来自背后的体温温暖着他。如果是过去，他还能猜测Hux的心情也许不错。但现在不再是了，他无法摸透Hux的想法。  
Snoke曾用原力暗示过Hux，模糊掉了他记忆中Ben的样子。而且Kylo成年后的体型和Ben时期相差甚远，所以Kylo从来不是很担心Hux会发现他。可当他真的摘掉头盔站在Hux面前时，对方的一无所动还是令Kylo失望了。他松了一口气，同时又更加愤怒。  
他们之前长达四年的关系，只是一种互相利用。也仅仅只是身体关系。即使他理解了这个事实，也阻止不了自己面对Hux时的暴躁。他偶尔会在独自一人时产生无法抑制的失落情绪，因为孤独。Kylo将此归结为自己体内的Sub基因在作怪。他也曾尝试靠自渎来排解，但身体却无耻地背叛他。他甚至不能成功的勃起。只有在睡梦中，那些记忆偷溜出来的时候，他才会毫无所知地泄出来。Kylo更加失望并愤怒，他开始用冥想代替睡眠。  
可是现在，当Hux的手覆盖到他眼睛上时。深沉的困意凶猛地侵扰着他。Kylo警告自己，这是Hux的手段，是那些伤口和药物在作怪。但他仍然不能阻止自己闭上眼睛。在此之前发生了太多事情，一切都乱套了。地图、拾荒者、Han Solo……哦对，还有弑星者。Hux大概真的会杀了他。Kylo这么想着，最终又陷入了昏迷。他看不到的背后，Hux微笑着吻了他的面颊。表情如同恶鬼。  
当Kylo再次醒来时，他注意到自己正好好躺在医疗仓内。身体上的那些伤口好了很多，只剩下一些巨大丑陋的疤痕。但至少他已经恢复了体力，还有原力。他挥手打开仓门，踏了出去。外面没有准备衣服，Kylo有些不满地皱眉。当他寻找可以遮体的东西时，医疗室的门被推开了。  
Hux拿着武士袍出现在Kylo面前。  
“你醒了？”他将衣服扔给对方，走到一旁的座椅坐下。“正好，我们需要谈谈。”  
Kylo抱住自己的衣服，疑惑地看着一脸平静的Hux。诡异的状态。即使是在此之前，Hux也绝不会干出亲自给他送衣服的举动。Hux并没有过多打量Kylo，他将夹在腋下的光剑剑柄放置在一旁的桌子上，然后自顾自地点燃了一支烟。  
“定居者正在返回总部。”他非常地开门见山，“我们最好能在抵达前达成共识。”  
Kylo愣了一下，不解地看向Hux。  
“弑星者没了。”Hux用手指点了点桌面，“你最好清楚这里面的损失有多大。”  
“……是你的损失。”Kylo冷静地回击，并成功令Hux表情一僵。他深吸了一口烟，瞪向Kylo。“那么这一切是谁造成的呢？”  
“……是那个叛徒，你的士兵。”Kylo穿上了最后一件外套。  
“呵。”Hux被气笑了，他灭掉烟蒂站了起来。Kylo立刻戒备地看着他。“你敢说自己没有一点责任？”  
Kylo动了动嘴，没有继续反驳。  
Hux哼了一声，“那你最好知道，自己在FO内的受欢迎程度。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
Hux立刻握紧了手。他的肩膀抖动着，表情凶狠得像下一秒就会扑上来。Kylo有些不自在地转开了头，心里暗暗后悔。他其实没必要这么对Hux。  
“我不想和你吵架。”Hux重新坐了回去。Kylo也沉默地坐到对面，顺便用原力让剑柄飘回手中。伦武士恢复了他一贯的装束。除了残留着伤痕的脸暴露在外面，他看上去和以前没什么区别。  
“我不知道你的头盔在哪。”Hux烦躁地挥了挥手，似乎并不想看到Kylo的脸。“我们来谈谈眼下的情况。现在我们只有定居者，但能源有限。而且人员配备不足，没多少钛战机能用。如果有偷袭，不管是来自哪一方的，局面都会很被动。”  
“至于总部那边……大概有一大群家伙正等着看我们的笑话。”Hux又点了一支烟，“耗费巨资修建的弑星者就被几架X-wing给毁了，呵。”Kylo想起了自己在雪地上感受到的杀意。“你让无数人的努力——我的心血，毁于一旦。”Hux的眼睛眯了起来，“还有我的人。”  
“你知道我损失了多少部下吗？”Hux看向Kylo，“我的势力将大大缩水。失去弑星者作为基地，FO的前线也不得不后退。鸽派那群只会躲在后面的家伙们大概已经乐开花了。很快，他们就会提交新的计划，将重心放到后方的星球探索与开拓上。一群满足于圈养土著的蠢货。”Hux皱紧了眉，“我们会因此离帝国的故土越来越远。”  
Kylo放置在膝上的手不由握紧了。“你想怎么做？”他妥协了。他确实也没必要继续和Hux做对。  
“最高领袖虽然不是很在乎弑星者，但他非常看重你。”Hux盯着Kylo的眼睛，“而FO始终需要一个新的前线基地。这，就是我的机会。”  
“不管FO要造几个弑星者，我希望它们都将被掌握在我手中。只有这样，才能让那些软弱的家伙闭嘴。”Kylo点点头，认可了这个决定。Hux会将弑星者的价值发挥到最大，他确信。  
“很高兴你也同意。”Hux满意地站了起来，向门外走去。  
“你知道——”他在门口停了一下，背对着Kylo。“其实我们可以合作的很愉快——你欠我的可不止一个弑星者。”  
Kylo一愣。  
“好好休息，我们明天再谈具体的。”  
Kylo也回到了自己的专属休息室。在此之前，他就总是长时间停留在舰上。所以即使是仓促撤离，私人物品也毫无损失。他习惯性地坐到达斯维达的遗物前准备开始冥想，仿佛之前所有的失败都是一场原力预示的梦。但遗憾的是，不论是输给那名拾荒者，还是Han Solo，以及Hux——Kylo下意识摸向了颈后的疤，一个小小的烙痕。更多时间他都忘记了自己还背着这么一个玩意儿。但在当初，当他准备告别Ben的时候。他还是留下了那个标记，就像他会拿下头盔承认自己的血统。都是无法否认的事实和彻底斩断的过去。同时也是一个纪念，一个警告。他是Sub，Hux的Sub。  
Kylo放下手，将思维沉入了原力并向整艘战舰铺去。等再睁开眼时，已经是一整天后。他看着眼前的头盔，琢磨着在原力中感受到的那些不稳定情绪。他想他确实需要和Hux好好谈谈。  
Hux并没有像往常一样站在舰桥上审视着一切，他将自己关进房间里，同Kylo一样已经一整天了。这令Kylo有些惊讶，因为如此消极的做法实在不像Hux的作风。不知道对方到底在搞什么鬼。  
他得去找Hux，同时也意味着得踏进Hux的房间。Kylo的心底有些微的动摇，但还是迈出了步子。可当他踏进房门的时候，还是被Hux的状态吓了一跳。  
直到昨天的时候，Hux的样子都还是非常标准的——笔挺的制服、完美的发型、没有一丝瑕疵。而不是像现在，外套没穿，衬衣袖子卷到手肘。发丝也无比凌乱，下巴上甚至还冒出了一层金色胡茬。他不断在房间里那张巨大的桌面前来回走动着，上面堆积了各种各样的资料和文件。Kylo甚至注意到Hux连鞋都没有穿。  
“我还以为你已经反悔了。”Hux看了Kylo一眼，算是打过招呼后就继续转头埋进了文件里。  
“你在做什么？”Kylo有些不解。他见过Hux失控的样子，也看过他忙碌的时候，但没有一次能让Hux变成这样。“我现在很忙。”Hux盯着手中的显示屏，不断拖曳着文件。“如果你想等的话就找地方安静的待着。”  
Kylo上前了几步，看清楚了Hux手中的文件——全部都是关于弑星者的资料。  
“这需要你亲自来整理？”而且比他还重要？  
Hux的手停了一下，他抬起头看向前方。“让我提醒你一下。我的书记官们都死在弑星者上了，Phasma也还躺在医疗仓里。定居者上不全是我的人，我们的行驶路线可不安全。”他转头看向Kylo，“如果我没猜错，有几个性急的家伙应该已经在路上了。”  
Kylo皱起眉，盯着Hux嘴角讽刺的微笑。  
“干掉我，抢走弑星者的核心资料。相信我，他们想这么干想得发疯。而且——”  
他敲了敲手下的屏幕。  
“你以为最高领袖就不想亲自掌握这些资料吗？”


	9. 噩梦

Kylo的脸上明白地写着疑惑，并因此引发了Hux的嗤笑。他停下了手上的工作，转身走到Kylo面前。“显然你空有原力，却不知道怎么使用耳朵和眼睛。”他将手交叠在胸前，气势如同站在高台上做全军演讲。“出去，我没功夫给你解释。你需要学会将脑子用在你自身以外的事情上！”  
Hux不屑的口气激怒了Kylo。他瞪了对方一眼就甩手走出了Hux的房间，并将愤怒发泄在脚下的地板上。两个巡逻的白兵迎面走来，看见气势惊人的伦武士下意识就后退了一步。这行为彻底点燃了Kylo的怒火，他挥动手臂让他们倒飞了出去。白兵们撞倒在金属墙壁上，背甲直接变成了碎片。Kylo盯着那两具在地上抽搐的身体，心血来潮地用原力探测起他们的思维。  
畏惧，是他得到的第一反应。接着是愤怒，还有——疯子！  
Kylo瞪大了眼睛，用原力将他们拎了起来。  
“你们说什么？”他咬着牙，怒火使他脸上的伤痕扭动着，看起来更为恐怖。白兵们拼命在头盔下摇着头，脑子里被绝望占据。Kylo成全了他们，并将软掉的身体扔得更远。一支巡逻队被惊动了过来，  
“Sir？”  
Kylo的原力扫向了他们。敬畏——他们本来只应该有的情绪，然而现在下面还藏着各种各样的声音，一些以前被Kylo忽略的细小声音。“疯子”、“麻烦”、“厌恶”，还有“怪物”。Kylo的呼吸声变重了，他猛地分开了这些在他面前吵嚷的蝼蚁们，向舰桥走去。留下身后一片哀嚎。  
为了维持定居者的稳定航行，上下两层的舰桥仍然保持了数量可观的人员在忙碌。Kylo的到来惊动了大部分的人，除了直面他而不得不停下行礼的人以外，其它无法从岗位上移动的人员都悄悄的打量着明显来者不善的伦武士。Kylo的原力暴躁地铺满了整个空间。一些软弱的家伙立刻跪了下去。  
大量的声音涌入Kylo的原力里。显然，这些不戴头盔的部下拥有比白兵们更为活络的思维。这让Kylo捕捉到了更多信息。忠诚的人在疑惑Hux为什么没出现，害怕的人在思索如何溜走，还有一些人，躲避着Kylo的目光并悄悄打量他脸上的伤口，然后还有一声格格不入的声音，短促的讥笑。Kylo将视线挪了过去，看到了一名通讯官。他用原力让对方浮了起来，掐着脖子的方式。  
“你在想什么？”Kylo走上前，并毫不客气地挖掘对方的脑子。可怜的通讯官涨红了脸惨叫着，很快就变成了一具垂软的尸体。更大的恐慌在舰桥里蔓延，同时传递给Kylo更多的信息。  
“失控”“可怕”“逃离”这些词不断重复出现，Kylo的原力像海浪一样拍打着他们，一些离得近的人甚至倒退了几步。同时还有几只大胆的老鼠悄悄地传递着信息，Kylo立刻有了新的目标。  
他掏出了光剑。  
红色光束点亮那一刻，周围的人都下意识后退了一步。Kylo真正锁定的目标在一片惊慌中被强制性摁倒在了武士剑下。顿时，哀嚎四起。  
Kylo将一片混乱的舰桥丢在身后，保持着盛怒的状态冲回了Hux的房间。他没有给对方反应的时间，直接用原力打开了房门。迎接他的是一个猛然飞过来的精致酒杯，以及一个更加愤怒的Hux。  
Kylo停住了酒杯，却没有成功阻挡里面的液体。红色的酒水溅了Kylo一脸。他下意识的别开了头，然后在Hux的怒吼中看向他。  
“你是白痴吗？”hux紧紧握着手里的酒瓶，像是下一秒就会将它同样扔向Kylo。“你除了发脾气还会干什么！如果你想当一具漂浮在太空中的尸体！现在就给我从定居者号上滚下去！”Hux伸直手臂指着Kylo。“给我收起你的原力！除了这个你简直一无是处！难怪会输给一个小娘们儿！”  
这句话狠狠戳到了Kylo的痛点，他伸手打掉了Hux的手臂。“闭嘴！”  
“你才给我闭嘴！”Hux毫不畏惧Kylo，因为愤怒也同样袭卷着他。“我真该把你扔在弑星者上和我的基地一起陪葬！你对FO的理想简直一无所知！你就是个只会抱着维达阁下遗物哭泣的废物！”Hux怒吼。金红发丝晃动着，像燃烧的火焰。“你所做的一切全部都只是为了证明自己的强大！你以为自己是什么？还要人哄的幼童吗？你躲在头盔里哭的时候Snoke喂你奶了吗！”  
失去理智的Kylo猛地上前踏出了一步。他下意识想掐住Hux的脖子使他闭嘴，并已经用原力使Hux的脚离开了地面。Hux将手中的酒瓶用力狠狠摔在Kylo身上，成功打断了一切。  
“滚开！”Hux怒吼，Kylo毫无知觉地后退了半步。落回地面的Hux正好看见了这个细小的举动，他在Kylo看不见的地方眨了眨眼睛。  
“我真他妈后悔为什么要找你合作。”他抬起头，继续瞪着Kylo。“滚出去，等你冷静了再来找我——如果你还知道什么是冷静的话。”  
Kylo喘着粗气，一直保持着原力的大量输出使他耗费了过多体力。他觉得自己的脑子像要爆炸一样，特别是Hux的思维里，各种各样的攻击词汇冲击着他——远比他说出口的那些还要恶劣的多。像一柄柄利剑穿透他的身体。Kylo下意识地又后退了了一步，并抬手扶上了腰间的剑柄。他没有注意到自己在Hux投向他的阴影中做出了自卫的举动，甚至僵硬地任凭Hux抓住了他的胸口的衣服。  
“你这个只会和自己人发脾气的可怜虫。”Hux凑近了他，他们的鼻息互相交融着。“缺乏管教的Sub。”  
Kylo猛地推开了Hux，使对方撞倒在后面的书桌上。力道大得让一些堆放不稳的文件掉落到了地上。  
“闭嘴！”  
Kylo大吼，眼球中布满了红色的血丝。而Hux在他眼中像一头盯紧了猎物的狮子。  
“我要杀了你！”他举起了光剑。  
Hux反而笑了，他甚至摊开了双手。  
“你敢吗！Kylo Ren，还是要我叫你Ben？”  
Kylo的膝盖有些软。他举着光剑的手臂在颤抖，拇指也无法按下剑柄上的控制键。一些深藏的记忆在他的脑子里蠢蠢欲动地翻滚着。他仿佛看见Hux手中有一条无形的鞭子，而自己心脏处扣着的那条坚固锁链正被紧紧掌握在对方手里。Hux出手握住剑柄并抵到自己心脏的位置，“尽管尝试反抗我，你以为自己真的能做到？”Hux勾起了嘴角：“记住你的身份，Sub！”Kylo猛地抽回了手。他一直暗示自己之前和Hux关于身份的对峙是一场怪梦，因为对方在此后的平静给他这样一种错觉。他们彼此仍然维持着平级的同僚关系。而现在，Hux毫不留情的揭穿了那单方面的假象。“我不是。”他下意识反驳，并躲避着Hux的视线，口气虚弱地毫无说服力。Hux立刻嗤笑了一声，脸上满是嘲讽。“是啊，尽管骗自己吧。可怜的Sub。”Kylo咬牙握紧了手中的剑柄，拇指却完全无法移动到该在的位置。  
“现在给我滚回去，”Hux口气严厉地下达了命令。“随便你要冥想还是干什么！给我控制好你的脾气，然后好好想想自己的位置！我都要为你的可悲而感到羞耻了。”  
Kylo踉跄着被逼的又后退了一些。他有些无措，脑子里疯狂地运转着Hux所说的每一句话。脸上写满了恐慌。Hux的命令像鞭子抽打在身上一样令他控制不住地颤抖。失去头盔的遮掩和身份被戳穿的惊慌，都令他处于一种心理上的弱势。光是站在Hux面前就要耗费相当大的力气。  
“我是自由的。”他念叨着，更多像是在说给自己听。“你无权命令我。”  
“最好真的是那样。”Hux对此嗤之以鼻，他傲慢的抬起了下巴打量着Kylo：“像你这样的Sub——哼”他摇摇头，眼中全是否定。  
Kylo在Hux的眼神下狼狈地逃出了Hux的房间。  
他是自由的。他不断在心里重复，企图说服自己。身为Sub的Ben已经被他消灭了，他是自由的。Hux的脸滑过他眼前，年轻的，和现在的。同样坚定的眼神，与刻着不满意的下撇嘴角。Kylo握紧光剑，躲回了自己的房间。  
［“只会抱着遗物哭泣的废物！”］  
Hux的辱骂响彻了他的大脑，从雪地上被救回后的一系列情绪终于抓住时机破笼而出，翻涌着包围了他。各种各样的失望沸腾着，来自他自己的，Hux的。还有Snoke导师。甚至还有更久远的，他的父母以及Luke Skywalker。Kylo无助地跪倒在达斯维达的头盔残骸前，他仿佛看到自己一向敬畏的外公也露出了失望的表情。所有人的脸都在诉说同样一句话：你是个Sub。  
“我是自由的。”  
他垂下头，眼泪无法控制地滑落出来。


	10. 枷锁

Kylo沉浸在原力里。他像一只飘荡的幽灵，在定居者上横冲直闯。他看见各种各样的人，目的明确地做着事情。只有他，找不到方向与归属。他的思绪扩散开来，几乎要溢出到巨大的歼星舰外。等他回过神时，发现自己的锚点居然定在Hux的房间门外。Kylo瞬间收回了原力。他仍然跪在原地，手掌撑着地面，仿佛背上有千斤重的负荷。  
脸上的伤口在这个过程中裂开了。粘稠的血液滴在地面上，混入再早之前那摊液体里。Kylo呼出一口气，抬起了头。他看见达斯维达的遗物，以及背后的舷窗。外面是浩大的宇宙，与遍布其中闪烁着的群星。寂寥而永恒。  
［“看见那些恒星了吗？总是散发着燃烧的能量。有时候带来生命，有时候带来死亡。危险而强大。”］  
Kylo闭上眼睛。  
［“它们将要为我所用。”］  
他再一次展开原力，侵入了Hux的房间。他像一条小心翼翼的蛇，匍匐在地面上接近那个危险的人类。他看见Hux背对着他，双手撑在桌子上。低垂的头颅和坚定的肩背组成一座高山的形状。面前的显示器像瀑布一样流淌着各种数据，旁边一个弑星者的数字模型正在缓慢地转着圈。Hux抬手隔空抚摸了一下那个虚影，动作温柔地像在触摸情人的面颊。Kylo接近了一些，想看到Hux的表情。他想找到这个Dom的软弱，以获取抵抗他的资本。  
Hux突然抬起头来。Kylo还来不及后撤就和Hux的眼睛对上了。显示器的荧光映射在Hux透澈的瞳孔里，像一颗从内部燃烧的星球。  
Kylo一瞬间又落回了即将分崩离析的弑星者。这一次，他被遗弃在雪地上直到最后的毁灭来临。周围到处是剧烈的爆炸，将一切变得粉碎。躲在地下的熔岩也翻滚着涌上雪地，发出毁灭的声音。下一瞬间，身下的大地碎裂开，他向着深渊坠落。无数恶魔倾巢而出，扑向他，抓住他的四肢，企图撕裂他。Kylo挥舞着手中的光剑不断驱赶他们，直到深渊的尽头突然点亮了一个耀眼的火种，并迅速变成狂暴的暗红色能量向他冲去。他像正面迎接了弑星者的巨炮攻击。视线内所有的一切都被耀眼的红光所包围，那些恶心的生物被驱散了。Kylo同时感到了不可思议的温暖，仿佛陷入了一个眷念已久的怀抱。他满足地叹息，张开手拥抱着——即使自己也即将化为灰烬。“我一直在等着你。”他听见自己说，并感到脸上流淌着喜悦的泪水。  
Kylo猛地睁开了眼。他踉跄着站起来向后倒退坐到了椅子上，掌心全是汗水。他喘着气，不确定刚才的画面是来自Hux还是来自原力的暗示。他撑住脸，使血液汇聚到手上。寂静的房间里，除了自己的声音，安静的像坟场。Kylo从指缝后看着舷窗外的星空，企图使自己平复下来。  
几道流星般的长尾光芒从视线内划过，Kylo愣了一下。下一秒，定居者号上的警报就响了起来。  
敌袭！  
Kylo站了起来，他握着光剑再一次向舰桥走去。  
当他到达时，Hux已经站在那里了。所有人都在Kylo踏进舰桥的那一刻绷直了背，但同时又因为Hux站在那里指挥而定下了神。Kylo放慢脚步，走到了中心的指挥位置。他其实并不知道自己来这里干嘛；但是作为指挥官，他又应该在这里。即使他不命令任何人——也没人会向他请示。Kylo只能盯着Hux。对方仍然是一贯严苛整齐的样子，仿佛之前那个衣衫不整的形象是Kylo的幻觉。他披着大衣，俯视着下层的炮手询问情况。但Kylo还是注意到了对方的发丝其实并不整齐，更像用手指快速简单梳理出来的。舰桥内的光线不明亮，所以也还没有人注意到他下颌上的金色胡渣。Kylo突然就放松了一些，抛开了之前看见的那些未知画面。  
“来自哪里的袭击？”他靠近Hux询问。Hux漫不经心地抬头扫了Kylo一眼，然后厌恶地皱起眉头。Kylo有些疑惑，不明白自己哪里又触怒了Hux。Hux没有回答他，只是抓着肩膀上的大衣扔向了Kylo。Kylo在大块的黑色面料落下来盖在头上时，下意识展开原力停住了大衣。他隔着衣服听见了Hux的声音。“去把你的伤口弄好。”对方不轻不重地哼了一声，“我居然开始想念那个丑陋的头盔了，至少不会让你比现在更恶心。”Hux说得又轻又快，大约并不是很想让太多人听见。  
Kylo沉默了一下，抬手将大衣抓进手里。他意识到了脸上的湿润，然后突然想起自己似乎被对方看到过所有狼狈的景象。并且不仅仅是Ben时期。Kylo盯着手中的黑色面料，还带着一点点Hux的温度。他报复性地埋头将脸上的血全部蹭到了Hux的大衣上。Hux的表情顿时更难看了。  
“Sir，袭击来自一支佣兵。”一名中尉的报告打断了他们之间的互相瞪视，“正在核查相关情报。”Hux点点头，“用钛战机把他们逼进舰炮范围，直接全部轰掉。”他转身准备走向舰桥后方的沙盘区域。一个士官突然小跑着冲了上来。“Sir，对方采用自杀式攻击准备向我们——”  
响着蜂鸣的红光猛地从后方横劈开了士官的上半身，使后半句话哑然而止。整个舰桥陷入了片刻的寂静。Hux也愣了一下，直到目光落在那名士官隐藏在袖口的微型武器上。他转动脚后跟绕开了地上的尸体，继续向原目标走去。路过Kylo身边时，Hux垂着眼压低声音斥责：“你又把我的舰桥搞得一塌糊涂。”  
Kylo没有回话。他用光剑扫过脚边的头颅，并将半个脑袋踢向Hux。泛黄的脑液溅上了黑色的靴面，Hux立刻狠狠地蹬向他。“是叛徒太多了。”Kylo关掉光剑，再次用手中的大衣抹掉脸上的血液。他几乎半边脸都是血液，脚踏在尸体之上，像一个死亡天使。震慑着所有人。  
Hux眯着眼嗤笑了一声，“那你可以再多检查几遍，希望最后能剩下足够的人手让我们顺利回到总部。”他看向在一旁呆掉的中尉，指着地上的尸体。“把他的资料也一起送我面前。”中尉点点头，一滴汗滑落他的鼻尖。他抬起头，发现伦武士正看着他。“Yes！Sir。”被对方的目光压迫着，中尉下意识大声地回答了出来，并立刻后退了两步小跑离开。  
“Sir！对方进入舰炮范围了。”  
“那就攻击。”Hux走向战况显示器，专注地看着那些在定居者巨大的舰身旁飞舞的小飞虫，直到他们都变成一簇簇闪烁的小火花，永远消失在宇宙里。  
Kylo一直站在Hux身侧不远处。他安静地注视着对方解决了这场小小的偷袭，并重新安排了航线。介于原力者的在场，隐藏在人群中的老鼠们都安分了许多。定居者迅速就调整好了方向继续前进。Hux完全无视了Kylo，开始询问战损与能源储备情况。他摸着下巴听完了汇报，下达了保持警戒的命令。  
尸体被拖走了，地面也被清洁的看不出一点痕迹。Hux审视着恢复了平静的舰桥，转身准备离开。Kylo立刻跟了上去。他们一前一后走在走廊里，直到停在Hux门前。  
“为什么跟着我？”Hux终于看向Kylo，并正视他。  
“你的衣服。”Kylo抬起手，他一直拽着那件染上自己血液的外套。  
“你可以直接扔掉。”Hux面无表情的盯着他，嘴角习惯性下撇着。  
“你说我们需要谈谈。”Kylo收回了手，使衣服垂到了地面上。  
“噢？那是说你已经足够冷静了吗？”Hux挑起一边眉毛，摁开房间门踏进去。“去把你的脸弄干净再来找我。你现在的样子让我没有谈话的心情。”Kylo上前一步跟着挤进了房门。  
“Kylo Ren！”  
Hux压低了声音，怒火在他脸上隐约的显现着。  
“你说舰上不安全。”Kylo看着Hux，“我应该等在这里消灭他们。”他抿了一下嘴，“作为合作的诚意。”  
Hux没有回答，只是看着他，嘴角微微抽动着。Kylo感应到对方的情绪正在剧烈地波动着。实际上在刚才的刺杀事件发生后，Kylo就察觉到Hux有一丝不对劲。过于冷静的面具下沸腾着某种情绪，激烈到连Kylo不用太依靠原力都能直接触碰到。甚至这一切在踏进房间后终于到达了爆发的顶点——因为刚才Kylo指出的问题，那些潜藏的叛徒。  
两人对视着，而Hux眼中的火焰越来越盛。Kylo垂下眼主动挪开了视线。  
Hux抬手指向房间内的一个方向，“去把脸弄干净。”Kylo扫了眼Hux绷紧的肩膀，放开手中的大衣任其滑落到地上。  
他走向漱洗间，选择服从Hux的命令。


	11. 欲望

Kylo在镜子前打量着自己。他直接将水拍打到脸上，红色的液体却蔓延开几乎遮盖住了整张脸。他的视线也变成了红色。这让他又想起了那个幻境，被一片巨大红色包裹着的自己。他摇头甩开那些画面，将注意力集中到现实中来。他要和Hux谈判，因为目前的局势正如对方所料。定居者上充满了不安定的因素，不止是Hux陷入了困境，Kylo自己的位置也很微妙。  
Kylo对FO内部的斗争只是略知一二，鹰派掌握了前线，鸽派固守着后方的殖民基地。前者拥有武力，后者控制着资源。而他们都被最高领袖所掌握。Kylo是直属于Snoke的。  
没有人会愚蠢地跑来挑战Kylo的地位，除了——伦武士团。总有一些野心者，做着不切实际的梦妄想要取代他。但在原力面前，那些都将是蝼蚁的反抗，不足为惧。  
可如果他们不能顺利返回权力的核心，一切也都只是脆弱的泡沫幻影。  
Kylo看着自己的手掌，掌心的纹路被勾勒成红色。他喜欢红色，热衷于将敌人在烈焰中烧成灰烬。但是他讨厌鲜血，特别是自己的。那让他觉得自己仍然是脆弱的。可他又总是在Hux面前流血，不论伤口是由谁所造成的。他还不够强大，不能够彻底地反抗自己体内的那一部分软弱天性。Kylo握紧手，拉开了武士袍的外衫。他要将血液彻底从身上弄干净。  
清洗花了Kylo不少时间，他使自己只留下黑色，衬在白色的肌肤上。肮脏的红色将全部被冲进下水道。Kylo终于满意地踏出了漱洗室。  
“我以为你躲在里面不敢出来了。”Hux靠在舒适的座椅上，又恢复了之前的状态。被脱掉的靴子扔放在门口那件被废弃的大衣上，赤裸的脚掌踩着地毯。衬衣下摆跑了出来，服帖地随着胸膛起伏。领口的扣子也解开了，露出小片肌肤。额前还垂落着发丝遮住了眉眼。他一只手里握着空掉大半的酒瓶，另一只手正举在眼前，指尖把玩着一个小巧的储存器。  
Kylo走到Hux面前，发现旁边还有一个小型的投影仪正在播放——是之前Hux强迫他看过的那段画面，关于Ben的最后一次。Kylo的眼角抽动了一下，不满地用原力关掉了投影仪并挥到地上去。  
“你还有功夫看这个？”他咬着牙问道。  
Hux笑了一下，将储存器收回掌心。“我只是在看自己是如何失败的。”  
Kylo愣了一下，顿时有些不知所措。  
“坐下吧。”Hux朝他抬了一下下巴，示意Kylo坐到他对面的位置上。“你站在那里，就像是在提醒我脸上那巴掌有多疼一样。”  
Kylo沉默地坐了下来。  
Hux在这个间隙又灌了自己一口酒。“所以，有些事情比我想象得还糟糕。”Hux看着前方，视线却并没有落在Kylo身上。“刚才在舰桥上，你干掉的那个家伙。”他停顿了一下，“那家伙跟在我身边也差不多有5年还是6年了。”  
“我说过应该重新启用克隆人军队。”Kylo压低声音陈述自己的看法。  
“愚蠢而天真的想法。”Hux再次笑了一下，他的表情令Kylo越来越不熟悉了。“只要付钱，就可以获得一支强大的军队。然后直属于最高领袖Snoke！”Hux停顿了一下，“那还要我们干嘛？”  
他看向Kylo，晃着手中几乎快空掉的酒瓶。“你知道那会变成什么样吗？从后方基地压榨的资源都投入兵种生产线，然后前线的军官只剩下管理工作并逐渐被取代。也许我手上还能保留住关于军备的那部分资源，但那又能怎么样？力量无法掌握在自己手上，所有人都不会安心。FO也不止我一个将军。而一旦失去了利益捆绑，FO立刻就会从内部崩溃分裂。”  
“FO本来就属于Snoke大人。”Kylo皱起了眉反驳。  
“所以说你愚蠢。”Hux摇了摇手指，“FO是帝国的遗产，但Snoke可不是先皇陛下——至少现在不是。”  
“你们！”Kylo突然意识到了什么，FO内部暗藏的野心比他想象地要复杂并大的多。  
“嘘——”Hux将手指比在嘴前，他偏了偏头。“也只有你这位’太子殿下’不知道这些了。”  
“我们需要一个领导，带领FO，平衡内部的各种意见。毕竟有的人满足于做星球总督，有的人想要不断的军事征服，还有的人——想要复国。”  
“而你的理想是维达阁下，对吗？”Hux的眼睛闪烁着诡异的光芒。“陛下脚边最忠诚的骑士，和最凶猛的——恶犬。”  
Kylo猛地站了起来，他表情不善地看着Hux。像下一秒就要将Hux掐死在原地。  
“被我说中了？”Hux又喝了一口酒。“Snoke是你的陛下吗？Kylo Ren，还是只是你的导师呢？”  
“闭嘴！”  
Hux耸了耸肩，将空掉的酒瓶放到了一边。他坐直了一些，手指插进头发里。  
“谈谈眼下吧。”他低着头，盯着地毯上的投影器。“今天的暗杀只告诉了我一件事，看来鹰派内部想要取代我的人也开始行动了。”他发出一声嗤笑，“真是腹背受敌。”  
“所以，你还要和我合作吗？”Hux抬起头，眼睛从阴影里看着Kylo。“并且合作到最后……”如同来自深渊的恶魔凝视。Kylo一瞬间又想起了那个在深渊尽头被点亮的火种。  
Hux很危险。Kylo一直知道，在他是Ben的时候就知道。等他们并肩多年后，他也很清楚地认知到这一点。对方的手段，那些血腥的镇压和屠杀。包括弑星者第一次对外攻击的杰作——死在Hux手下的人，远比Kylo亲手屠戮多的多。  
而现在，他意识到Hux还不仅满足于此。他有更大的野心，更不切实际的妄想。  
“那可不是妄想。”Hux看穿了Kylo的想法，完全不需要原力。  
“我以为你很忠诚。”Kylo注视着他，想要知道Hux内心的幼苗何时已经长成了巨树。  
“是曾经很忠诚。”Hux也站了起来，盯着Kylo。“直到Snoke送来了一个试探我的Sub。”  
Kylo的脸上闪过了一丝错愕。  
“我们都不是生来自由的。你的血统，我的身份。”Hux上前一步走到Kylo面前，“所有加筑在我身上的那些权力、责任、使命，我都会让它们成为我真正拥有的东西。而你呢？拥有全宇宙最强大的力量，却甘愿让自己被束缚。你给自己身上背负的枷锁简直多到让我发笑！”  
Kylo后退了一步，跌坐回座位里。  
Hux上前将双手撑在座椅的扶手上，整个人笼罩着Kylo。“你可以更强大，你知道的。选择一个更理想的对象服从命令如何？像你曾经在我面前做到的那样，你将证明我还没有彻底的失败……”Hux的嘴唇凑近了Kylo，他的呼吸中满是浓郁的酒味，几乎将Kylo熏的别开了头。“告诉我，当你离开以后——”Hux靠的更近了，Kylo甚至能感受到对方散发的温度。“你成功勃起过吗？”  
Kylo的瞳孔立刻放大了。  
Hux趁机伸手握住了Kylo的脖子。他掌握着手中属于自己Sub的脉动，呼吸着他颈间散发的味道。“你将自己洗得很干净。”他满意地嗅着，“是准备将身体献给我吗？作为合作的一部分？”  
“我不是——”Kylo迫切地想要反驳。Hux却阻止了他，用一个吻。Kylo瞪大眼睛看着Hux享受式的深吻着他，他们彼此交换着唾液，唇舌纠缠。亲蜜如同情人。  
Kylo感觉血液迅速涌上了脸。  
“想念吗？”Hux退开了一些，盯着Kylo染上了情欲的眼睛。“你已经忍很久了吧？可怜的小家伙。”Hux将Kylo向后摁到在靠背上，抬起膝盖蹭上他的裆部。  
“硬了吗？”  
Hux的声音炸响在Kylo耳边。他清晰地感受到自己立刻勃起了，在他成为Kylo Ren以后的第一次。不是睡梦中的遗精而是真实地，阴茎硬了起来。Hux低低笑了几声，Kylo却涨红了脸。为身体上无法掩盖的诚实反应。Hux压低了身体，手松开Kylo的脖子。“也许我该先付一点前款？”他的手指滑倒Kylo的裆部，掀开了那些遮住他欲望的袍子。通红的柱体快乐地投向Hux手中。  
Hux顛了顛手中沉甸甸的份量，勾起嘴角。“好久不见，我曾经的小可爱。”Kylo忍不住向后躲进座椅深处，他应该推开Hux并站起来离开这个房间。但是Hux握住了他，Kylo忍不住咬住了嘴唇来克制自己想要并拢大腿磨蹭的想法。Hux半跪了下来，腰卡在Kylo双腿间。他的手抚摸着Kylo的阴茎，以及下面的囊袋。前段的小口很快就开始迫不及待地吐出透明前液。  
“看见它有多想我了吗？”Hux抬头看向Kylo，他的眼角布满了血丝。“而你却想要违背自己真正的意愿。”他的手掌开始技巧性地在阴茎上滑动，Kylo的呼吸立刻重了。他藏在靴子里的脚趾蜷缩了起来。手紧紧抓着座椅扶手。  
Hux牢牢盯着Kylo，不放过他脸上的每一分反应。  
Kylo忍不住在加快的动作中弓起腰，他闭着眼别开头，全身剧烈地抖动着。快感如同电击一般流窜在他的血与骨里，一寸寸唤醒那些在Hux身下的原始记忆。  
他忍不住低吼，并在Hux手中射了出来。  
“看。”Hux摊开手，他的下巴上还沾着浓稠的白浊。“只有我能让你释放自己。”


	12. 圣痕

“如果弑星者还不够，那就再加一个独属于我的原力武士——我的Sub！你说这个砝码如何？”Hux用湿滑的手指捏住Kylo的下巴，后者正仿佛四肢被固定在椅子上一样打开着身体。他的眼神有些茫然，看着Hux的方向却又没有在看人。Hux站直了身体，打量着Kylo的表情。“还想要吗？这次是哪里？后面？”Kylo下意识并拢了大腿。“你应该服从我，服从你自己本身的意愿。”Hux满意地低头吻向Kylo的眼角，Kylo忍不住转头躲开了。“而服从，不是畏惧。”他放开kylo，退后了一步。“记得我说过什么吗？你欠我的不止一个弑星者，Kylo。”他摊开手，“我们本可以合作的很好，像Dominance与Submission。你欠我的是整个人。”  
“把权力交付于我，我能赐予你永远的自由。”  
Kylo的视线聚焦在Hux身上。恶魔在诱惑着他，使他忍不住抬起手，伸向笼罩他的人影。Hux握住他的手并牵至唇边，印上了一个吻。“想象一下未来，Kylo。我们的未来。”  
“你将成为最锐利的剑，足以斩断一切。然后我们去征服所有，将银河踏在脚下。反抗我的，被你所杀。阻碍你的，被我毁灭。”他掏出那个精巧的储存器——弑星者的核心建造数据，放在Kylo掌心，“这是我的诚意。信任我，让我们重新建立真正紧密完整的关系。”  
Kylo有一瞬间想要抽回手，但Hux抓紧了他。“不准再逃避我。”Kylo转动着眼球，视线四处躲避。痛苦与犹豫还有渴望在他脸上轮番登场，并一一展示给Hux。“你害怕什么？”Hux盯着他，“欲望、我、还是你自己？”Kylo闭上眼，遮挡住灵魂深处的震动。他的围墙发出了崩溃的声音，那根被阻拦的锁链正拉扯着心脏向Hux奔去。他忍不住缩起了身体，将自己挤进一个狭小的圆里发狂一般地颤抖，妄图以此保护自己。并阻拦住他正在狂啸的本性——它们要冲破他的骨、他的血和他的皮肉，匍匐在所属的Dom脚下，做最虔诚的奴隶奉献出一切。他会失去所有，Kylo警告自己。多年来努力达成的一切！都将变成泡影！他会变成一件胯下的工具，不再保有任何自我。只剩下填不满的欲壑，等待精液的灌溉。最终成为畸形的怪物！原力也拯救不了他！  
“Dom和Sub，不仅仅是性和身体的关系。”  
Hux的声音落进Kylo耳朵里，像炸响一样。Kylo猛地抬起了头。他看见Hux抬手指着自己心脏的位置，“是这里。”手指向上挪到太阳穴，轻轻一点。“和这里的关系。”Kylo的眼睛瞬间睁大了。他看见一直束缚着他，将他勒到窒息并鲜血淋淋的那根锁链穿透了所有的阻拦——他多年来的努力。像击碎一堵泡沫墙，然后不顾一切地连接到Hux的心脏上。什么东西碎在了Kylo的脚下，他和世界之间隔的那层玻璃罩。仿佛被克制跳动的心脏，也重新鲜活了过来。一切曾经所感知到的，都在更立体的具象化。他再一次清晰地看见了自己的Dom。不再隔着黑暗、面具、火焰、硝烟、爆炸和血液。  
他看见Hux的脸，背景是雪与爆炸。拽着他的头发拉扯他，使他撤离即将毁灭的星球。然后他又看见自己蜷缩在Hux怀里，呢喃着冷。然后是他背抵着舷窗，说“Hux,疼。”Hux鞭打他，开发他的身体，又从不同角度拥抱着他的画面在Kylo眼前狂奔着，像凶猛的洪水侵虐一切。他听见各种各样的声音。“想要吗？”“做个好孩子。”“不准害怕我。”“你是我的！”“你是我的。”“属于我的Sub。”红色的光芒突然出现并驱散了混乱的一切，耀眼炙热，像弑星者发射的能量。它们包裹着Kylo，带给他温暖与安全，并使他流下喜悦的泪水。  
Kylo摇晃着站了起来，意识有些微地混乱。他周身剧烈波动的原力甚至直接绞碎了身上的衣袍。Kylo本能地上前一步，直接赤裸地软倒跪在Hux脚下。“Hux……”他抬起头呼唤，左手高举在对方唇边。如同多年前一样，祈求地看着对方。  
“看来你做出决定了。”Hux没有吝啬自己的温柔。他压低声音，语调尾端隐藏着一丝几不可闻的颤抖。Kylo也昂着头，将自己的脖子完全展现出来。他缓缓闭上眼睛，等待着。直到Hux将手放上去，并用手指绕着颈部的肌肤描绘了一个完整的环，彻底圈住Kylo。“现在，Kylo。臣服我，让我解放你。”  
Hux引导Kylo的脸贴向自己的下腹。他在Kylo逐渐加重的呼吸中拉开了拉链，阴茎弹跳着出来拍打在Kylo脸上，他的伤口上。Kylo咽着口水，睁眼看向Hux。  
“含进去，你值得奖励。”  
Kylo将头埋进了Hux的下腹，他吞下了整根阴茎，并使自己紧紧依附在Hux跨前。  
“很好，就是这样。”Hux抚摸着Kylo的头发，一直摸到他颈后那个旧疤。“正确认识自己，不用抗拒。”  
“使你抵抗我的，都是被加筑在你身上的枷锁。天性不是你强大道路上的阻碍。”  
Hux感受着温暖的口腔与柔软的舌头在性器上舔舐。  
“释放你自己，不用感到羞耻。旁人只会羡慕你，因为你能将自己完全奉献给你的Dom。”  
Hux开始抽动自己进出Kylo的嘴，并深深戳进他的喉咙深处。他使Kylo迅速涨红了脸，布满艳色。  
“你将成为最完美的执行者，只需要完成我的命令。”  
Kylo的双手也一起圈住了Hux的阴茎根部，他运用着曾经学到的一切服侍对方。握住柱体，揉压下面的囊袋，吮吸前端，用舌尖描绘每一处褶皱，并抵住马眼。  
“而我清楚知道你想要的所有。使你再也不用挣扎、不会犹豫、目标清晰、方向明确。”  
Hux捧住Kylo的脑袋，将自己整根没入对方嘴里。  
“你会永远是我的，Kylo。我将是你永恒的归处——”  
Hux射了出来，精液直接灌进Kylo的喉咙深处。  
“——与死亡的墓地。”  
Kylo同时咽下了属于Hux赐予的一切。  
“站起来。”Hux揉捏着Kylo的后颈，使对方像学步的婴儿一样。手攀附着Hux笔直站立的身体，一点点站起来。Kylo身材高大，肌肉饱满柔软，常年掩盖的白色肌肤没有经受过一点儿紫外线的侵害。Hux像他们第一次见面那样一寸寸抚摸他，并滑过那些还残留着疤痕的伤口。“任何人，都没有资格伤害你。”他最终将手指停留在Kyo脸上的伤口处。“那应该是专属我的权力。”他抬头舔向指下的疤痕，“而一个合格的Dom，也应该有能力并需要保护他的Sub。”Kylo眼底一热。他忍不住依偎地靠在Hux肩头并环抱住对方。Hux的另一只手顺势抚摸过了整片平滑的背部——那里仍然是完好的。“是时候让我们将错误的一切扭转过来了。”他在Kylo耳边说。  
“我有一件礼物。”  
Hux引导着Kylo走向他的书桌，点开了其中一个显示器。巨大的屏幕上出现了一幅精密的数据图像，看上去很像宗教图案，充满神秘的气息。Hux将Kylo拉进怀里，从后方揽住对方。“它们，可是最有价值的数据。”Hux点了点Kylo掌中那个小巧的储存器，“比这里的还重要。”  
Kylo有些不解的扭头看向Hux。  
“这是弑星者毁灭时的数据。”Hux眼神灼灼地盯着那个图像，“它们意味着——”  
“一个更完美的弑星者。”Kylo咽着口水接下了Hux的话。  
“没错。”Hux亲吻着Kylo圆润的肩头，“我本来打算直接删掉的。”他的手指滑过Kylo的肌肤，“我亲自记住它们就够了。”  
“但现在我有了一个更好的主意。”Hux看向Kylo，眼睛里印着光与火，像燃烧的恒星。而Kylo的倒影也在其中。“让我把它们刻在你的身上如何？”


	13. 礼物

Hux准备好了一切。  
宽阔桌面上所堆积的文件被粗暴地挥到地上，换成了柔软的垫子。旁边依次陈放着纹身的工具，精密而冰冷。Kylo趴在上面，手指轻轻扣住桌沿。他的背部展示在Hux面前，像一幅任凭挥霍的画卷。Hux仔细地擦拭，并为肌肤消毒。“这会持续很长的时间，”他在Kylo身后述说，“你要保持住自己的肌肉状态。”Kylo呼出一口气，闭上了眼睛。“Yes，Hux。”  
Hux同样褪去了自己全身的衣服。他用耻骨抵在Kylo的臀部，膝盖分开Kylo的大腿，阴茎顶在Kylo的后穴。Kylo的脚趾在地毯上蜷缩起来，膝盖微微打着颤。  
“我会进入你。”他预告着，然后将手指含进嘴里迅速濡湿。“当你兴奋的时候，我才会开始。”带着唾液的手指轻松滑进了Kylo的身体。“即使你展示它们——只要不是高潮的状态，就永远不会得到正确的数据。”在体内打转的手指抚摸着内里滑嫩的肠壁，很快就让Kylo软得要化开。  
他熟悉的，他怀念的，他渴望的。  
“Yes，Hux.”  
Hux的手指撤出去，换成了Kylo真正想要的东西。  
Kylo的背部肌肉立刻绷紧了，他昂起了头。  
“很好，Kylo。”Hux推动自己彻底地挺进去。“就是这样，为我保持住。”  
Kylo咬紧牙关，点了点头。  
Hux一边缓慢地抽动着埋进Kylo体内的阴茎，使对方尽快适应；一边迅速地戴上了橡胶手套，按在第一处准备下笔的位置上。“现在，”他俯下身，鼻息拂过Kylo的肌肤。“我们开始。”  
那是相当漫长的一天。Kylo分不清是来自体内的快感多一点，还是背后的疼痛多一点。Hux像一个最谨慎的匠人，一点点地描绘出用数据组成的图案。每当Kylo忍不住放松下来时，Hux就会用阴茎重重地擦过他体内的前列腺。Kylo好几次差点忍不住射出来，但都被Hux的手掐断了。他的腿软得几乎站不住。如果不是Hux牢固地压制着上半身，他可能早就从桌面上滑下去了。  
但是Hux没有责骂他。他耐心地停下手上的动作，等着Kylo平复呼吸并重新绷紧。被拉长的兴奋，反复涌上的高潮，还有Hux每完成一部份就会落在颈后疤痕上的吻——Kylo的泪腺就像坏掉了一样，将自己身下的垫子弄湿了一大片。他无法再克制自己的声音，发出变调的喘息。高高低低像一首调子，忠实地反应着自己身上发生的一切。  
他们要完成的工程太大了，量多到Hux不得不中途停止了一次。他在那些新鲜的伤痕上涂抹好凝胶并贴上白色的纱布。“休息一下。”他抚摸着Kylo的头发，准备退出包裹了他太久的通道。  
“不——我可以！”Kylo惊恐地抬起头，努力扭转脖子向Hux看去。他已经失去了全身的力气，只能彻底瘫软在桌面上。  
Hux揽着Kylo的腰将他捞进怀里，他亲吻着Kylo的耳朵，胸膛贴着对方正在发热的背部。“我说了，休息一下。”Kylo顺从的向后倒在Hux怀里。  
他们分享了一个吻。同时Hux抬起Kylo的大腿让他彻底跪坐在了桌面上。  
“让我们解决一下另一个问题。”他扯掉手套，将手掌贴到Kylo胸口，揉捏着饱满的肌肉。“而这一次，我允许你射出来。”Kylo忍不住向后翘起了臀部。Hux低笑了一声，“迫不及待，恩？”他的另一只手掌抚摸着丰韵的臀部，阴茎重新抵在了早被操开的穴口。Kylo绷直了腰，向后反弓自己。他将手撑在身前，脑袋后仰的想折断脖子。他还记得未经允许不可以触碰自己，但他学会了大胆地摆动腰部，用原力触碰Hux的性器，再乖巧地用穴口含住前端。他舔着自己的嘴，仿佛吃到了无上的美味。  
Hux抓紧了掌下的软肉，力道大得让Kylo发出一声惊呼。“我从以前就发现。”他终于肯屈尊握住Kylo被反复折磨的阴茎，“比起疼痛，快感似乎更让你难以忍耐。”他缓慢地上下滑动着手中的柱体，眼睛却盯着对方蜷缩在一起的脚趾。像一个个白嫩圆润的肉球，让人心痒。  
“还是说——”Hux掐了Kylo的乳尖一把，“因为压抑太久了？”Kylo缩了一下肩膀，声音发抖。“Hux。”  
“疼吗？”Hux继续撸动着Kylo的阴茎，看见对方摇着头并难耐得挺起胸膛。  
“想要吗？”Hux凑在Kylo耳边，舌尖舔着他的耳廓。Kylo立刻点头。他抽着气，带着哭腔。“请进来，Hux。”Kylo讨好地将臀部向Hux贴近。Hux接受了这个真诚的邀请，再次冲进Kylo的通道内。里面正热情地欢迎着他。  
“我会就这样把你操到射为止。”他松开手中的阴茎，改为圈住Kylo的腰部。Hux紧紧箍住他，稳稳地固定在身前，Kylo挺立的阴茎在身后的拍打下摇晃着，不断吐出前液。“记住这个感觉，Kylo。这是你曾经逃避的，你失去的。”  
“Yes，Hux.”Kylo努力含着体内驰骋的凶器。他睁大了眼睛，用原力看清自己是怎样被操的——他终于可以不再遮掩地在Hux面前,在性事上使用力量。它让他的感官放的更大、更清晰。他体会到了真正的链接，那些他从未尝试过就放弃的。他信任着Hux说的每一句话，每一个指令。他感受到从所未有的轻松，与放纵。他可以彻底的沉溺进欲望，却丝毫没有失去自我——他曾经被灌输的担忧，都变成一种笑话。Hux是对的，他被释放了。  
他将更自由。  
Hux很快就射了出来，和Kylo一起。他们久久沉浸在高潮的余韵里，发出同样满足的喘息。锁链扣的更紧了，Kylo却觉得轻松无比。他脱力地跪趴在桌面上，像一只被彻底驯服的野兽，表情恬静。  
“我会继续操你，让你灌满我的精液。再看它们一点点被挤出来，然后涂抹到你全身。”Hux退出Kylo的体内，带着丝丝白浊。“我要你从头到脚都打满我的标记，从内到外都属于我。”Kylo在他的声音中又有了抬头的趋势。“但不是现在。”Hux拍打着Kylo的屁股。“夹住它们，留好。”Kylo顺从地收紧括约肌。“等我完成以后，你才能获得新的。”  
Kylo发出了不满的声音，引发Hux的笑声。  
“那会很漫长，比我们曾经做过的每一次都久。”  
他重新戴上一副新的手套，掀开了Kylo背上的纱布。凝胶很好的愈合了那些刻痕，呈现出Hux想要的样子。它们像翅膀一样覆盖在kylo的整个肩胛骨上，密密麻麻，线条优美清晰。“我要沿着你的脊椎，刻满你的整个背。”他宣告着，开始擦拭遍布汗水的肌肤。“它们会永远伴随着你，守护你。然后在我胯下开成最美的花。”Kylo想象着那个画面，兴奋地颤抖。  
“放松，Kylo。”Hux轻轻拍打着面前的身体，按压着Kylo腰侧的敏感点。“我要继续了。”  
Kylo收起手臂，形成一个空间并将自己的头埋进去。他的心脏跳动着，等待着Hux赐予那些细小的疼痛。像隔着一层布料的猫爪在挠，尖锐却又不到会伤害他的程度。他想他会长久地记着这种感觉——在Hux最专注的目光下，奉献自己。像被刻下祝福的咒语。  
后半程完成得很快。不需要性欲的帮助使他们彼此之间顺利了很多，虽然Kylo还是有些微的遗憾。他用原力看到了自己背上的杰作，那些数据构成的图形像包裹着翅膀与火焰的十字剑，刺入无数哀嚎并抽象的骷髅与盛开的花上。后颈的烙印仿佛一颗象征着权力的宝石，链接在剑柄顶端，而剑刃最锐利的地方直接消失在臀缝深处。像一个巨大的私人印章——属于Hux的徽记。  
Hux抚摸着它们。在药液的帮助下迅速愈合并稳固的伤口已经变得平滑，衬着微微泛红的肌肤，超乎想象得让人满意。Hux后退了一步，欣赏着自己的杰作。  
“它将见证一切。”Hux说，仿佛透过这片巨大的纹身看到了一个更凶猛的弑星者，凌驾在宇宙之巅，威胁着每一个胆敢与他为敌的生命。  
Kylo从桌子上滑了下来。过久的跪趴使他双腿发麻，只能无力地倒在地上，面向着Hux的方向。Hux上前附身给了他一个吻。“辛苦了。”他的双臂绕到Kylo的腋下与膝弯，将Kylo抱进怀里。“我允许你休息一会儿，”Kylo将头靠上了Hux的肩膀。“等醒来我们也该到总部了。”Hux猛地抱起他站了起来，Kylo发出了一声惊呼，搂紧了Hux的脖子。“以为我做不到？”Hux勾起嘴角，向更深处的休息室走去。“你的Dom比你想象的更强大，Kylo。”  
Kylo紧张地绷紧了身体，僵硬在Hux手中。“虽然你确实长的太高大了，和Ben差了很多。”Hux的语调轻松许多，“不过，我喜欢。”他稳稳地将Kylo放在床上，抚摸着对方的额头。  
“睡一觉，醒来后你会得到更多的礼物。”  
Kylo乖乖地闭上了眼睛。


	14. 火刑

Kylo是被脸上的抚摸弄醒的。明亮的恒星光透过窄小的舷窗投射进来，正好照射在他的肩背以及Hux的身体中段。对方正披着一件上衣侧着身子靠坐在床头，嘴里叼着一只黑色的细长香烟。目光和脸都藏在阴影与烟雾里。他很久没有看见Hux抽烟了，细小的火星在他唇边明灭，白烟随着呼吸聚散。Kylo闭了闭眼睛，让意识脱离深沉而舒适的睡眠。  
“快到了。”Hux抚摸着Kylo的眉骨，取走香烟给了他一个吻。Kylo的喉咙里发出了舒适的咕哝声，在Hux退开时留恋地舔着对方的唇角。Hux勾了一下唇角，“怎么，想要一个morning sex？”  
Kylo忍不住向对方靠拢了一些，清晰地看见了Hux眼下发青的阴影和额角的薄汗。“你没有休息？”他疑惑。“安排一些事情。”Hux灭掉香烟，揉了揉眉间。“顺便借用了一下你的光剑。”  
Kylo并不是很在乎他的Dom用那把危险的武器做了什么，他翻过身趴到Hux身上，双手环住对方的腰。他用自己的小腿蹭着Hux，分明地渴求着。Hux拽住Kylo的上臂将他向上拉了一些。“饥渴的Sub。”他低头给予了一个深入的吻，手也同时滑到了Kylo的臀部。他揉捏着对方翻身压了上去，让Kylo背抵着床头。Kylo会意地主动抬起双腿，搭在Hux肩膀上。  
“你喜欢这个姿势。”他肯定的说，手指熟络地探进对方体内开拓。Kylo仰起了脖子，将致命的位置送到Hux嘴下。他的行动已说明了一切，Hux顺其自然地将性器送进了Kylo体内。  
他缓慢而深入的进出着，两人交叠的身影在恒星光下摇曳着。Kylo发出满足的叹息，手抓揉着Hux的头发——独有的金红发丝，纤细柔软并顺滑。他感受着那些细丝缠绕在指尖，想象自己整个被Hux包裹束缚着。和以往相比，这一次的性漫长而温柔。Hux不断地磨蹭着Kylo的内部，每一次都精准用力地擦过前列腺。Kylo难耐地绷紧了全身，忍不住咬住了Hux的肩膀并留下深深的牙印。他想看见Hux的脸，看见自己清晰地印在他的瞳孔。但Hux固执的埋在Kylo肩颈处，反复舔着嘴下的肌肤。Hux的体温比Kylo高，他像要融化Kylo一样。要将他们烧成一堆灰烬。Kylo喘息起来。他能感觉到Hux的汗水流淌在他身上，就像他的精液，猛烈地射进体内，烫伤他。Kylo发出一声闷哼，也泄了出来。Hux喘着气退了出来，他捏着Kylo的下颌，眯着眼打量Kylo回味的表情。“不知餍足。”他评价，口气并不是很恶劣。“去清洗干净，我为你准备了衣服。”  
Kylo眨了眨眼，不解地看着Hux脸上难掩的疲惫。他恶劣的想着自己是否榨干了对方，立刻被Hux不轻不重的拍了拍脸。“收起你的想法。”他皱着眉，“你有的是更多机会验证。”Kylo舔了舔嘴角，顺从地被对方拉起身。  
他被hux摁进浴室的淋浴间，在温热的水流下被Hux的手指又操射了一次。作为刚才大胆想法的回报，他的双手被摁在湿滑的墙壁上，伏下身体展示着背部的纹身。他的双腿在快感冲击下兴奋地打颤，臀部堪堪接触到Hux的胯部。但Hux就是不进入他，只是用手指探索着他的内部，一点点挖出那些残留的精液。干净的水从脖颈倒流到Kylo脸上，像眼泪倒灌。Kylo忍不住求饶，祈求Hux进入他。但Hux只是将阴茎贴在Kylo的大腿上，丝毫不为之所动。“你知道原因。”他用力地按住前列腺，“这是惩罚。”Hux的指腹磨蹭着Kylo的弱点，让对方尖叫着射了出来。  
结束的那一刻Kylo立刻跪了下去，他哆嗦着转动身体，想要亲吻对方的下腹获取原谅。Hux接受了这个讨好，抓着对方的黑发让自己深入温暖的口腔。他前进了一步，使Kylo的后脑勺狠狠撞在墙壁上。短暂的晕眩袭击了他，但嘴里的活物更吸引他的注意力。他眨动着眼帘，隔着水幕看着hux过白的肌肤。就是这个人——这个男人是他的Dom。他在浴室明亮的光线下再一次认知着Hux的身体，用手膜拜着对方。Hux抓住他不安分的手，送到嘴边亲吻掌心。“专心，Kylo。”  
Kylo闭上了眼睛，更卖力地伺候Hux的性器。他感受着它在嘴里涨大、抽动、发烫。所有汇聚的一切都在让Kylo更虔诚地跪在Hux面前，换取对方的愉悦，获得自己的快乐。  
Hux毫不客气地射进Kylo嘴里，并注视着对方咽下去。  
“你的早餐。”他勾了勾嘴角，推开了Kylo。  
Hux迅速地清洗完毕，并拉起了瘫倒在地上平复自己的Kylo。像过去一样为他清理，仿佛Kylo仍然是那个什么都不知道的小Sub。这个想法窜进Kylo脑子里时几乎温馨的令他发笑，他配合地抬起手脚并转动。反复品味着嘴里残留的味道。他突然发现自己已经太久没有尝试过这样的早晨，而更多的明天正等待着他。那一瞬间，Hux那些狂妄的野心，在Kylo眼中也有了可取之处。  
为了Hux，一切行为都将是有意义的。  
他们踏出浴室。Hux从柜子深处取出了一个黑色的盒子。“为你准备的。”他放到Kylo手上，示意对方打开。“自己穿上它。”Kylo有些疑惑地打开盒子，惊讶地看着里面精致的红色面料。他一件件将它们拎出来，发现是一整套的内衣。包含了精致的内裤，束腰的马甲，臂环，还有假领和长袜。上面装饰着红色的水晶，颜色像他光剑里破裂的那颗一样浓郁。Kylo的脸有些红，他没想到自己还会收到这样的礼物。它们看上去和自己成人那天穿上的是同一套，但又更成熟。  
“如果尺寸不对，那都是你自己的责任。”Hux无视了Kylo，背过身自顾地从柜子里拿出一套全新的制服，开始穿着。“穿在你的武士袍下面，等我搞定一切后再一件件亲手脱下它们。”他的声音压得很低，却让Kylo清晰地听清了。  
“我不会穿。”他小声抱怨着，手指忍不住反复摩挲那些繁复的蕾丝。  
“真是个蠢货。”Hux穿好了自己最后一件上衣，走回了Kylo面前。“记住了，我只教你这一次。而以后你将每天穿着它们——作为我的专属Sub。”他浅浅地啄了一口Kylo红透的耳朵。  
Kylo僵硬着身体被Hux打扮，感受那些柔软的布料一点点贴到肌肤上。系带的形式没有令尴尬的尺寸不和发生，但还是紧紧地勒住了他。他必须吸着气，挺直腰背才能使身上的装饰呈现出最美好的状态。有一些痛苦，但更多的是温暖。他切实地感受到了Hux在他身上投入的心血。  
Hux甚至还为他准备好了一套新的武士袍，和崭新的头盔。Kylo觉得有些不可思议，他无法表达这一切带给他的震动，直到自己的面容重新被掩藏起来。Hux将看不到Kylo泛红的眼角。他正拿出一件崭新的外套搭在臂弯，还有军帽。“走吧。”  
他们一起走出了休息室。外面的办公间是一片意外的凌乱，到处都是被光剑肆虐的痕迹，像经历过战斗。这几乎要成为今天早上过多惊吓中最大的一个了。Kylo不解地看向Hux。  
Hux只是面无表情地从地上的残骸中拾起了自己的通讯器，那个小巧的玩意在满地狼藉中保持了惊人的完好。他从之前Kylo待过的座椅上翻出了那个纪录着弑星者原始数据的储存器，并扔给对方。“收好它。”Kylo沉默地将储存器放进了腰带扣的暗格里。他的目光不断在翻倒的书桌、冒着火花的显示器、还有完全融化的文件处理器上来回移动。疑惑的情绪清晰地传递给了Hux。  
“只是确保数据安全。”Hux不太在意的回答，踢开了脚边的垃圾。变形的金属在地毯上翻滚着远离了他们。Kylo对此则有更多想法。他觉得Hux在这个房间发了很大的脾气，只有对方的怒火燃烧过理智的时候，才会做出这种行为。发泄——像是Hux曾经加筑在他身上的那些鞭痕一样。  
Kylo在Hux看不见的地方抿紧了嘴，他想知道原因。  
而Hux则看着通讯器上传来的消息，挑起了眉。“我们到了。”他看向Kylo，勾了勾手指。“直接去起降舱，我要去军部做一个报告。而你——”他转动着手中的通讯器，“Snoke应该会第一时间召见你。”Kylo点点头，和Hux一前一后踏出了房门。  
他们仍然并肩而行，但过去剑拔弩张的紧绷情绪已经完全消散了。士兵们没有对消失了一段时间的两位长官同时出现感到好奇。伦武士的行踪总是神秘不可测，而Hux将军忌讳被打探。  
他们很快到达了起降舱。无数士兵正在穿梭忙碌着，一排排运输仓和钛战机整齐陈列着。像待检阅的士兵。Hux的目光平静地扫过他们，最后看向了等在指挥官专用穿梭机前的士官们。Kylo自然地走到了属于自己的那架飞船前。他停在登陆口前，转头看向Hux。期待的目光几乎要穿透面罩。  
“我们方向不同。”Hux微微皱了皱眉，但仍然走向了Kylo。“退后，我和Lord Ren有话说。”他向士官和卫兵们下达了命令，身边很快就清出一圈空地。  
他们互相沉默地对视了几秒。Kylo看着Hux，却不确定Hux在看什么。恒星光从舰外投射进来，将Hux的瞳孔照射的更加清澈透明。  
“展开原力。”Hux下达了第一个命令，Kylo意识到对方想说一些不适合分享的秘密。他迅速地覆盖了整个登陆舱，包括常规监视器，没有人会知道接下来将发生什么。Hux垂下眼，为自己戴上了军帽。然后向对方递出了自己的大衣外套。Kylo想起了自己第一次被对方带到众人目光下的时候，他会意地接过外套并披到了Hux肩上。Hux的表情放松了一些，他抬起下巴。“摘掉头盔。”  
Kylo拉下了自己的兜帽，取掉了覆盖在脸上的面具。  
Hux抬起手，隔着皮质手套勾住Kylo的下巴。“不用我教你如何在Snoke面前掩饰自己的把戏吧？”Kylo眨了眨眼睛，心上一松。“Yes，Hux.”  
“很好，祝我武运昌隆。”  
“Always。”Kylo的嘴角微微翘起，“原力会跟随你。”他开了个无伤大雅的玩笑与隐喻，令Hux勾起了嘴角。对方上前一步轻轻吻了吻Kylo的唇角，然后迅速退开。“到下面再见了，Kylo。”  
他挥挥手，走向自己的穿梭机。Kylo迅速戴好头盔解除了原力。他看着Hux的身影消失在飞船里，自己也转身踏了上去。  
两架宇普西隆级指挥穿梭机一前一后飞出了定居者，向着前方的星球进发。Kylo在船上果不其然的接到了Snoke传召的命令，他在结束通话后忍不住走向舷窗看向Hux的飞船方向。他们已经进入了大气层，快要朝着不同的方向进发。  
Kylo的原力突然波动了一下，一片红光快速在脑海里闪过。他还来不及抓住那些画面，更大的耀眼光芒就从舷窗彼岸刺进他眼里。伴随着巨大的爆炸。  
Kylo瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁看着Hux的穿梭机在空中突变成一朵巨大绽放的烟火。  
一声清脆的断裂声从心脏处传来。


	15. 新星

燃烧的宇普西隆级指挥穿梭机向着地面飞速坠去，如同一只折翅的巨禽，濒死的凤凰。Kylo清晰地看见无数残骸在空中飞射四溅，在云层中炸开。像一场白日的火雨，毫无挽回地投向大地。以毁灭一切的形式。  
“靠过去。”Kylo抖着嘴唇，走到舷窗前。他伸出的手被阻碍，展开的原力也触碰不到，红色的火光布满了视线内的一切，脑子里全是嘈杂的白噪音，连脚下的飞船也在剧烈地颤抖。飞行员不得不控制机体向远离爆炸范围的地方驶去。“靠过去！”Kylo怒吼了出来。  
“Sir？”士兵们有些无措地看着他们的长官。“我们不能——”  
“我说！过去！”Kylo转头瞪向他们，他听不见士兵们微弱的辩解。充血的眼睛被头盔遮挡着，没人能看见他脸上恐怖的表情。机舱内的金属部件发出了脆弱的声音，尖锐的警报声立刻响起。失控的原力汹涌地翻搅着，离Kylo最近的几名士兵甚至感觉到了窒息，他们的脚正在慢慢脱离地面。“士兵！”飞行员畏惧地操控着飞船，开始围绕坠落的穿梭机打转。像一只失去伴侣的雌鸟，哀鸣着陪伴她的雄性向大地坠去。  
云雾迅速散开，大地顿时展现在眼前。它们下降的方向是一片耸立着尖锐巨石的山谷。飞船不得不收起了巨大的双翼，小心翼翼的降低速度。而Kylo察觉不到那些，他专注地将原力凝结成一根丝线，想要链接到那燃烧的巨大火团上。他还抱有微弱的希望，想要探查到那个人的气息。  
然而Hux的飞船却重重撞击在山石上，发出更可怕的巨响，震动着整片大地。巨鸟发出了最后的嘶吼，它的翅膀分裂成无数的碎块，最终彻底砸落在石林之中，腾起一片厚重的烟尘。四周的山谷响起了回应的轰鸣，献出坚硬的石块，倾泻到那残破的残骸之上。Kylo只能看着自己的期望被一点点掩埋。他握紧了手，肩背剧烈地起伏着。飞行员不得不在原力的压迫下，向着那个坠落点附近的空地飞去。他们很快就收起机翼降落在地，Kylo第一个冲下了穿梭机。他将所有士兵抛离在身后，步伐快地如同奔跑。  
脚下的大地又颤动了一次，Kylo立刻止住了前进的脚步。  
残骸上的石块们发出了密密麻麻滚落的声音，如同下面的巨兽在翻身——最后的挣扎。  
又一次爆炸猛地呈现在Kylo眼前。凶猛的气流掀起砂石向四周迸射，攻击着一切妄图接近的事物。Kylo僵硬地站在原地看着。原力构筑的屏障使他没有受到一点伤害，只剩过于刚烈的风刮着他的武士袍下摆。兜帽滑落了下来，恒星的光落在漆黑光滑的头盔上，反射出一片灰白的冰冷。  
Kylo只能瞪着那片冲天的火焰肆无忌惮地燃烧，就像Hux金红的发丝在烈日与狂风中飞扬一样。地底又传来了其它声音。躲藏已久的地下暗流喷发着冲破遮盖它们的大地，在飞船砸出的圆形坑底迅速汇聚。  
这颗星球内部的液体是红色的，像亿万被Hux屠戮的生命所流的血，化作一片浓稠的腥红血海，将要淹没一切。Kylo忍不住后退了一步，仿佛畏惧着眼前的地狱景象。  
他的下巴几乎还残留着被Hux触摸的温度。那双坚定的眼睛看着他，说——祝他武运昌隆。  
Kylo的心脏仿佛被开了一个巨大的永久性空洞，所有的温度和空气都迅速地流失着。他失去了……再也感受不到那怕一点点的暖意。  
扩张迅速的水流飞速的淹盖住了Kylo的脚面。他又向后退了一步，却不慎被脚边的石块绊倒在地。他跌进了赤湖里，全身立刻就被浸透。从后方赶上来的士兵立刻紧张地将Kylo扶了起来，Kylo起身挥开他们。红色的液体从他身上流下，像无数伤口正在淌血。衣袍内里所隐藏的那些繁复蕾丝湿漉漉地贴在他的肌肤上，令Kylo想起了成年那天所穿的红色烙铁。但他现在只感受到了冰冷，即使回忆起Hux是如何仔细地为他穿戴——干净细腻的指腹在躯体上滑动，带着体温，然后一寸寸地收紧系带。  
Kylo的记忆有些混乱。他分不清那是在昏暗的房间里，Hux从后方拥抱着他用白色的精致布料勒紧了他；还是在清晨明亮的卧室里，Hux将他一点点包裹在脆弱华丽的红色装饰里。  
他感觉胸口闷的发烫，眼眶热的发疼。他几乎忘记了呼吸。  
“Sir？”士兵们小心翼翼地请示成功惊动了Kylo。他扭过头，用自己黑色的面具看着对方。原力再一次翻滚起来，想一株黑炎，迫不及待舔舐一切。Kylo转动脚尖，使自己背向Hux的所在。“回去。”低沉暗哑的声音响起，从变声器里溢出。站在Kylo面前的士兵一瞬间有些茫然。Kylo抛下他们大步向穿梭机走去。士兵们只好仓皇地小跑着跟在他身后。  
Kylo握紧手，大步踏上飞船径直走到待命的飞行员面前。“起飞，去目的地。”飞行员立刻坐回驾驶位开始操控飞船。他们的航线偏离了大半个星球，重新起飞的穿梭机向着隐藏在黑暗里的那面驶去，很快就飞入厚重的夜幕中。Kylo看着远处耸立的建筑，像一个巨大的墓碑。散发着阴沉与不详的气息。  
飞船降落了，Kylo这次不再急迫。他等待士兵们依次下船站列成行后，才踏出了自己的步伐。他一步步稳重地走到降落平台上，看着前方敞开的大门。里面是一片空洞的黑暗，仿佛要吞噬一切进入的活物。  
Kylo不可抑制地又想起了过去——少数属于Ben和Hux的，却又让他总忍不住翻出来反复擦拭咀嚼的回忆——他被抬下Hux床的那一次。他第一次意识到Dom的凶狠与暴力，加筑在肉体上的伤害不是重点，而是Hux的表情。他从心底感到畏惧。那一次当他回到伦武士的基地后，在医疗舱里几乎昏迷了一整天。等他再醒来，身体上的鞭痕都消失了。可那种刻入骨髓的疼痛还是提醒着他，一个Dom可以怎样对待Sub。Snoke饱含深意的眼神关怀着Ben，用原力在他脑子里对话。“现在你知道了。”对方扭曲的脸上总是带着一种掌握一切的表情，“如果你只是一个Sub——伤害你就像杀死一只虫子一样容易。”  
“对抗他。你要学会舍弃软弱的本性，不然你就永远只是一个被掠夺的对象。”  
Ben接受了这个指导，他在黑暗的静室中冥想，努力的消灭着自己心中想要祈求的那部分。但皮肤下的伤痛困扰着他，即使它们根本不存在。年少的Ben开始怀疑自己是否真的能逃离Hux的掌控，也许他会让自己的导师失望。这个想法使他惊出了一身冷汗，并开始更努力地冥想。他要感受黑暗原力，他要强大，他要抗拒——可是骨髓里的抽痛始终挥之不去。他迷惑了，不知道该如何对抗自己。于是他主动提出了再见Hux一次的想法。也许他只要再尝一点更大的苦头，就会更明确对抗的重要性。而不仅仅是屈服在Dom的气势之下。  
Snoke派人将他送到了前线，他在一艘歼星舰上见到了恢复了冷静并面无表情的Hux。他被领进的房间，是标准的战舰休息室。最高长官所拥有的唯一特权，只是一整面能看见银河景象的舷窗。透明的窗壁紧紧靠在床头的位置，当Ben被推倒在床上时，一抬头就能看见浩瀚宇宙里闪烁的群星。Hux没有如他想象的那样严酷惩罚他，他只是抚摸着少年的身体，指尖划过每一道伤口曾在的位置。Ben更加迷惑了，那些地方明明一点也不疼，但还有痛感从更深的地方传来，并总是影响着他。他们交换了一些温暖的吻，Hux的身躯始终贴在他身上。传递着热度的地方变舒适了，Ben不解地皱起眉。这和他想象的不一样，完全无法理解。他忍不住小声地向自己的Dom询问，“Hux，疼。”他蜷缩着，想将自己更多的部分挤进Hux怀里。“为什么？”  
Hux挑起了眉，保持着极好的耐心将手掌贴在Kylo的小腿上。“哪里疼？”他慢慢地沿着骨骼滑动，“这里？”Ben摇头，手掌随即落到膝盖。“还是这里？”Ben猛地点头。Hux挑起眉，又挪到身下少年的另一个膝关节上。“这里也是？”Ben再次点头。Hux却失笑起来。他将Ben的双腿曲起，膝盖抵在自己温柔的胸口上，手掌握住了少年的肘关节处。“这里也疼吗？”Ben的表情充满了不可思议。  
“可爱的小笨蛋。”Hux亲吻Ben的额头，“那是生长痛。”  
Ben迷惑地睁大了眼睛。“你真是缺乏教导，一无所知。”Hux将怀中人向后推去直到对方的背部贴上了舷窗，“看见那些恒星了吗？总是散发着燃烧的能量。有时候带来生命，有时候带来死亡。危险而强大。”Ben扭动脖子，点了点头。“它们可不是从最初就如此明亮。”Hux一边讲述一边轻吻着少年的指关节，“要不断地积蓄能量，收集各种各样需要的元素，然后向内部积压坍缩——”他勃起的阴茎贴在Ben的脚心，烫的让对方蜷紧了脚趾。“先爆炸，才能开始燃烧。然后孜孜不倦地宣扬自己的力量。不过最终——”他的眼睛里闪过一丝亮光。“它们都将为我所用。”  
“成长总是伴随着疼痛，而你现在就是。”他分开了Ben的腿，使自己的性器展示在Sub面前。“懂了吗？”他们的面孔互相贴近，Ben已经能呼吸到Hux的气息。“想成为那样危险的东西？”Ben下意识地点了点头。“不错的想法。”Hux咬了咬Ben的鼻尖。“你知道它们的结局吗？永远无法彻底的稳定，最后不是燃烧殆尽变成一颗难以靠近的死星。”阴茎抵在了少年的穴口，“就是足够强大到化为吞噬一切的黑洞。”Ben瞪大了眼睛，深色的瞳孔闪动着。他停滞已久的原力突然翻涌了一下，因为Hux描述的那个景象。“尝试从我这里获取能量如何？”Hux勾起嘴角，“比如让我更快地射出来？”他进入了Ben的体内，引发少年高亢的尖叫，并带他坠入一场欲望的漩涡。


	16. 遗产

Kylo从回忆里抬起头，视线看向门内吞噬一切的黑暗。他降低了呼吸的频率，原力在周身快速地环绕着。像一道厚重的屏障。Kylo终于抬脚进入了觐见室。  
“你来晚了，Kylo。”Snoke坐在巨大的王座上，看着他最得意的弟子。  
Kylo垂下头，没有解释自己偏离航线的原因。  
“我知道发生了什么。”Snoke的脸上仍然是那副表情。他的眼睛反复打量着Kylo，庞大的原力也铺展开来。“Hux那个自作聪明的小杂种，他以为他能用自己向我抗议？呵，这代价对他来说未免有点太高了。”  
Kylo悄悄握紧了手。  
“大概是提前收到了他将被撤职的消息吧。”Snoke不屑地评价着，“实在是有太多人来向我抗议了。”枯瘦的长指敲打着扶手，“那么顽固地霸占着弑星者——FO最强大的武器。我们的共同财产。”  
不对。Kylo在心里反驳，弑星者是属于Hux的。  
“他也就这么一个凭仗了。”Snoke摇着头，“一点小小的挫折都经受不起，真是难看。”  
不！Kylo在心里怒吼。  
“你认为呢？Kylo。”Snoke将问题丢给了他。  
“Hux将弑星者运用的很好。”Kylo冷着脸回答。  
“没错。”Snoke点点头，“他也就这点用处还不错了。不过还是浪费了我们的投入，毕竟弑星者的建造花了很长时间。”  
“是的，最高领袖。”Kylo将头垂得更低，以克制自己。  
“下面人的胆子也是越来越大了。”Snoke叹气，“争抢地如此明目张胆，似乎很没有把我的意见放在心里。”  
Kylo在心里冷笑了一下。  
“不过这件事你也有一定的责任，我的弟子。”Snoke伏下身子，语气危险了起来。“你的原力波动得很剧烈，发生了什么？”  
“没什么，最高领袖。”Kylo闭着眼睛，努力使力量平静下来。  
“我想起来了。”Snoke眯起了眼睛，语调也放的更加缓慢。“Hux曾是你的Dom——”  
“他影响到你了吗？KyloRen。”  
“没有。”Kylo抬起头，挺直脊背隔着头盔仰望Snoke。他的眼球上布满了血丝，如同身躯上那些包裹束缚他的红色丝线。它们结成一个个繁复的花纹，遮盖住背上的秘密——Hux的领地。  
“我是自由的。”  
“很好。”Snoke满意地向后靠在椅背上，“正好你们也共事了很长时间……”他支起一只手臂撑住头，目光仍牢牢停留在Kylo身上。还有原力，浓郁到粘稠的力量试探着Kylo，正在企图钻进Kylo的脑子里挖掘出座下弟子最隐秘的想法。像过去一样，为了更好掌控他。“那搞定Hux部下的任务就交给你了，如何？”  
“非常乐意，最高领袖。”Kylo直直地立着。收拢的力量像火焰一样包裹着他，焚烧着一切妄想试探的原力细丝。  
“去吧，我的弟子。”Snoke有些不满地收回了自己的探测，同时又满意地勾起了唇角。他感觉到Kylo的原力又进步了。这很好，这也是最重要的。Kylo才是那件最强大的武器。  
“外面有很多将军正等着你，自己选一个新的合作对象吧。”Snoke放松了一些，“我可不希望你把时间浪费在下面那些蠢货身上，我们还有更伟大的计划。”  
“遵命。”Kylo低下头，转身退出了觐见室。  
他从和来时不同的门走出大殿，经过长长的走廊，直到推开通向大厅的门。  
第一次站在这里的时候，他还跟在Hux身后。从外面倾泻进来的光像一座王冠一样，戴在对方头上。Kylo眨眨眼，深吸一口气克制住心上泛起的波动。他感觉心脏上断掉的锁链正在一点点回收，并一圈一圈缠绕着他，保护着他。原力，在他踏出门的下一瞬间更凶猛地铺展开来。

灯火通明的大厅聚集着许多人——各种种族，他们将自己的身体塞在和Hux同样品级的制服里，身后还跟着一些士官。所有人的目光都集中在Kylo身上。  
不再是无视。  
也无法忽视。  
Kylo走向了他们，立刻被包围了起来。  
“终于出来了。”有人不满地抱怨着。“您可真是让我们久等啊，Lord Ren。”  
Kylo沉默的视线依次扫过他们，黑色的面具散发着浓厚的压力。  
“我们都对Hux遗留的东西很感兴趣。”另一个人谨慎地开口，摸不清眼前这位伦武士的看法。  
“弑星者的资料应该共享！”急性子的人挥舞着手臂，急切地表达着。  
“那也轮不到你。”反驳的声音马上响起。  
“滚开。”一个更庞大的身躯挤到了Kylo的面前，他的体型比所有人都高大许多。  
“尊敬的Lord Ren。”对方脸上是一个玩味的表情，“我听说您是一个Sub？”  
惊讶的吸气声在下级军官中响起，而将军们脸上则都是一副了然的表情。  
“您的Dom不会是Hux那个小杂碎吧？”对方嗤笑着，“就他那样的软弱身板能满足你吗？我可是很乐意为您服务的。”一股属于Dom的气势毫不客气地从对方身上散发出来，试探着眼前的武士。  
Kylo将视线集中在对方身上，手指微微一动。  
“毕竟那个蠢货连一颗炸弹都——”他的声音嘎然而止，巨大的身体猛地倒飞了出去。下一刻，十字光剑的红色剑刃被点亮，发出不详的低鸣。  
“你们这些杂碎——”Kylo举起光剑，指着那些下意识后退的将官们。惨叫声再一次响起，之前飞出去的躯体又被原力猛地拉了回来。下一瞬间，高高在上的将军就成为两块失去生命的肉块跌落在地上。颜色奇怪的血液溅了围观者一身。“过去争不赢Hux，现在却敢出来耀武扬威。”  
Kylo将剑刃垂向地面，拿出了腰带暗格里那个小巧的储存器。“弑星者的所有资料都在我这里。”无数期待的视线立刻看向Kylo手中，但又畏惧着光剑而不敢靠近。“可你们有什么资格敢向我要求合作？”你们连Hux的一根手指头都比不上，凭什么掌握弑星者去完成他的理想？Kylo将储存器握进掌心，原力也同时掐住了在场每一个人的咽喉。“你们只配臣服于我——”交付所有成为我计划的一部分，为了更伟大的目标！  
他已经彻底自由。


	17. 未亡人

［ Do you think we’ll be together forever? ］

 

Kylo躺在废墟里。  
一直被他认为像座巨大墓碑的殿堂终于彻底倒塌了，被一同掩盖的还有Snoke的尸体。  
战斗结束了——在FO内部长达五年的各派势力倾轧后，终于由占领了总部星球的Kylo成功获得了王座。他们当然付出了一些代价。比如收缩的版图势力，还有几个宣布脱离的星球。这意味着他们离帝国的故土又远了一些，而抵抗组织在边境的虎视眈眈也同样无法忽视。  
但，那有怎么样呢？Kylo现在只想在废墟里躺一会儿。  
并非休息，即使上千个日夜以来都有看不见的动力驱使着他完成一切。但Kylo还是忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
现在是黑夜，天空中挂着最后的星星准备黎明的即将到来。所有的一切都会在那时陷入黑暗，然后一起静默地迎接新生的恒星光。宇宙规律，万物法则。而初升的光芒势必耀眼无比，Kylo一边想着一边提前闭上了眼。直到他听见脚步声。  
他睁眼看见一个全身包裹在黑色盔甲里的人毫无所惧地走到他面前——一个Shadow Trooper，而且还是名指挥官。Kylo盯着对方的肩甲出神，思绪已经跑到了遥远的地方。  
有一个人总能这么俯视他。不论他是谁、什么状态、在做什么，对方的眼神总是出奇的一致。那双像玻璃一样通透的瞳孔面无表情地看着他，直到Kylo能在里面清楚地看见自己的倒影。  
Hux。  
他好像很久没有想起他了，但又好像每刻都会想起他。  
因为他接管了Hux残留的势力、住进了Hux的私人府邸、穿着Hux为他准备的那些精巧蕾丝、守护着Hux刻在他背上的秘密。  
他还戴上了Hux留给他的环。  
一个无限接近圆的六边形，内里则是一圈细密的刺——FO的标志。他甚至不知道Hux是什么时候开始准备这个环的。也许是在他逃走的时候，也许是在他被识破的时候、也许是在他最后一次沉睡的时候。总之Kylo从Hux房间深处找到了这个被慎重放置在盒子里的环。  
他将自己关在黑暗的房间里，独自赤身裸体占据着宽阔的床面，一点一点地摸着环直到自己记住每一处细节。  
然后在恒星光穿透窗户的那一刻，亲手为自己戴上。  
银色的环在被套进根部后立刻自动旋转扣紧，尖细的刺们也突然弹出了许多。底部最长的一根甚至直接戳进了阴茎内部。微小的血珠一点点从皮肤下沁出，很快就将环染成了红色。非常Hux的风格，Kylo咬着牙苦笑。但这个环——这个曾经他放弃，然后又失去——一个传统意义上属于Hux的象征。将是他为自己选择的唯一枷锁。  
他将戴着它直到死去。  
这是他欠Hux的。  
然后他去战斗。和死亡、火焰、爆炸在一起，践踏那些曾经阻隘在Hux道路前的障碍。一件件毁灭。他本以为会是一场新的看不到尽头的征程，但其实过程出奇的顺利。就像后面有一只无形的巨手在推动一切。甚至连最终和Snoke的战斗，都没有想象地艰难。Kylo很快就发现，他过去似乎将这位黑暗导师看地过于强大了。但直到胜利之后，他都还觉得有些不可思议。如此轻易，如同被庇护。  
从地平线上亮起的光如同一颗闪亮的名钻击破了黎明的黑暗，也带回了Kylo的思绪。他看向恒星升起的地方——正好是那名指挥官站立的方向，金红色的冰冷光线为黑色的盔甲镶出了一圈闪耀的轮廓。  
明明是黑暗中的黑暗，却又比谁都耀眼。  
Kylo的眼底被这幕刺地有些发疼。  
他仿佛看见Hux正穿着黑色的制服，披着在风中飞扬的大衣，戴着端正的军帽。即使背后是大片的硝烟和清扫战场的枪声与火焰，也毫不在意地抽着烟走在自己想走的路上。然后站在废墟的顶端俯视他。  
他应该会走到自己面前，对他说——  
［“蠢货。”］  
Kylo的瞳孔猛地放大了，心跳也暂停了一瞬。  
他看见站在自己眼前的人摘下了头盔。  
露出熟悉到陌生的脸，那个刻在记忆里的模样。可恨的、残暴的、又无情的。

Kylo的视线立刻就模糊了。他看到王冠在Hux头上，王座在Hux脚下。他向他伸出手，即将握住权力的杖柄。猩红的光划破了天际，向着遥远星域的反叛者们奔去。夹带着呼啸的死亡飓风，与狂响的胜利凯歌。一切都将如原力曾预示的那样。  
“我终于等到你了。”  
整个银河都将目睹新的王从地狱升起。  
红发恶魔俯身亲吻黑发恶人的头颅。他为他灌入新的魂与力量，像炙热的熔岩流淌在每一处血管里。亡者又再次活了过来，并欣喜地将心脏献进了它的所属者手里。直到脆弱的脏器融化成一颗坚固的赤色水晶。  
所有的毁灭都将迎来新生。  
因为吞噬了一切的巨大黑洞，终于酝酿出一个新的宇宙。  
而新生之初，将会是一场浴火重生的终极爆炸。

 

［Love you, but I'm going down ］

Fin.


End file.
